Matchmaker Matchmaker
by dgLari
Summary: Traducción: Vlad Masters, ¿renunciando a Maddie Fenton? Improbable. Danny lo va a ayudar a encontrar un nuevo amor, haciéndole un profile en un sitio de citas a ciegas en internet. Vlad por supuesto no tiene idea. ¿Qué pasará cuando las citas aparezcan? NO SLASH
1. La broma

Hola!!! ah estoy feliz!! este es uno de mis fics favoritos y la autora me dejó traducirlo yip!! espero q disfruten de este fic tanto como yo..si pueden leerlo en ingles se los recomiendo sino...será mejor que riamos juntos aqui...XD

Unas aclaraciones antes de que se arriesguen con este fic...

No es para los que odian a Vladdie..see amigos y amigas este un fic de Vlad!! pero no se crean obviamente Danny es el responsable de todo esto..es muy divertido pero tb tiene sus escenas sentimentales..NO es slash..si es lo que estan pensando...

Los comentarios de la verdadera autora de este fic estan en negrita y cursiva...mis comentarios estan...asi como los ven XD

Si quieren leer este fic en ingles pueden buscarlo en mi profile en mi lista de favoritos...no lo lamentarán ...espero que les guste 99.9 por ciento diversion!! jaja

Disclaimer: No me pernetece ni este fic (propiedad de livinglife)...ni Danny Phantom (propiedad de Butch Hartman)**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Bueno, esta historia va a ser medio rara. Algunos capítulos pueden ser muy cortos, y otros, un poco más largos, pero explicaré más de esto al final.

* * *

**_

Danny Fenton se sentó sobre los escalones del frente de su casa leyendo una carta del día de San Valentín y riendo a más no poder. Mientras más leía, más reía, pero logró terminar cuando su amiga, Sam Manson, apareció escondiendo algo en su espalda.

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín Danny!" dijo ella. Sam notó la carta en la mano de Danny y cautelosamente dio una mirada de depresión. Luego puso lo que sea que tenía escondido en su espalda, dentro de su bolsillo. "¿Quién te obsequió esa carta, Valerie?" No puedo evitar el tono de desprecio que vino con ese nombre.

"No, y ¿qué te puso de tan mal humor? Ah es cierto, tú detestas las emociones humanas y el día de San Valentín celebra eso. Mira, lee esto, te alegrará el día. Funcionó para mí." Le dio la carta a Sam.

_Mi queridísima Madeline,_

_Las rosas son rojas, mi corazón decaído,_

_Porque este día de San Valentín sin ti, estoy deprimido,_

_Cuando veo tu sonriente rostro,_

_Mi corazón late más rápidamente_

_Así que por favor deja a Jack, y quédate conmigo _

_Porque te amo tiernamente._

_Sinceramente, Vladimir Masters._

"¿No es la carta de San Valentín más gracioso que has leído?" preguntó Danny.

Sam se sonrojó vergonzosa "Este…claro, y ¿por qué estás leyendo las cartas de tu mamá?"

Danny sonrió malévolamente. "Estaba esperando que Vlad envíe algo como esto. Y mira," Sacó varias cartas de San Valentín con varias formas. "Todas son de él, en caso de que mi mamá no captara el mensaje la primera vez."

"¿Te refieres al mensaje de que la ama?" preguntó Sam.

"No, el mensaje de que Vlad es un completo chiflado (one seriously crazed up fruitloop). ¡Ha estado atrás de mi mamá desde el día que la conoció!" Sam casi dijo algo, hasta que recordó estar en la misma situación que Vlad.

"Apuesto a que estás solo, él sólo en ese enorme castillo." Dijo Sam después de una larga pausa.

Danny rió. "Entonces, debería seguir mi consejo y comprarse un gato. Sam¡él tiene cuarenta años de edad¿No crees que es momento que mire al frente?"

"Tal vez tiene problemas para mirar al frente y dejar el pasado, y es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda."

"Ayuda…" Danny sonrió malévolamente. "Tienes razón Sam; deberíamos ayudarlo a mirar al frente y buscar otras mujeres."

Sam estaba desconcertada por la sonrisa de Danny. "No creo que me guste el sonido de esto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos minutos después, estaban frente al computador de Danny. "Danny, no creo que me guste por dónde va esto" dijo Sam.

Danny sólo sonrió. Abrió el programa Saint y se puso a trabajar en una foto de Vlad que había usado para sus archivos de fantasmas. Luego borró la boca y comenzó a trabajar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Sam viendo todo sobre el hombro de Danny.

Danny terminó de trabajar en la foto, y ésta se veía como si alguien hubiera volteado la boca de Vlad cuando estaba fruncido…convirtiéndolo en una sonrisa en su rostro. "Todo el mundo se ve mejor cuando sonríen" Danny le dijo a Sam. "Y el vejo cabeza de queso necesita una foto para su profile."

Sam suspiró asombrada. "No estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando."

"Ya veremos." Fue todo lo que él dijo. Danny rápidamente guardó la foto y la cargó el Internet. Luego tipeó un sitio web. Sam dijo, "Bien, ahora sé que estabas pensando lo que creí que estabas pensando. ¡No puedes darle a Vlad un profile en esa cosa!"

"¿Por qué no Sam? Lo dijiste tú misma, él necesita ayuda, y todas esas cartas lo prueban. Creo que un poco de romance será bueno para el Hombre-V" comenzó a tipear.

Después de algunos minutos dijo, "¡Listo! La página principal está hecha."

"Espera¿no necesitas una validación de email para este tipo de cosas¿Cómo conseguiste el email de Vlad?" Sam miró mientras Danny sonreía.

"Sam¿no creerás que él validaría esto verdad? Usé mi email, de esa manera podremos monitorear sus citas, y ver que clase de chicas atrae."

"No estás arrepintiéndote de nada de esto ¿verdad?" Sam dijo cruzada de brazos.

"Nop. En lo más mínimo." Sam lo empujó hacia un lado y leyó la información del profile. El nombre era 1crzdupFL

"Seh eso seguro va a atraer las citas." Dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

Danny no dijo nada y ella continuó leyendo.

El profile decía, "Hola, soy un viejo hombre de 40 años que vive solo en un viejo castillo. Me gustan los Packers, atraer a las esposas de otros, planear cosas malévolas, tratar de convencer a los hijos de otros para que sean míos, negar que quiero un gato, y los Packers. A veces maldigo en voz alta, usando palabras como Palitos de Queso y Pastelillos de mantequilla. También estoy loco, aunque nunca lo admito cuando las personas me dicen que lo estoy. Mis altas son que soy millonario, y nada más. Mis bajas son, todo lo demás en este profile."

Sam miró a Danny. "Danny, eso no es muy amable. Sé que Vlad es tu archienemigo, pero estamos tratando de ayudarlo."

Danny hizo los ojos para arriba. "Bien, Sam. Muévete."

Sam salió del asiento y Danny comenzó a tipear en el teclado de nuevo. Esta vez el profile decía:

"Hola, Soy un hombre de 40 años que vive solo en un grande y viejo castillo. Soy un fanático de los Packers, pero no tengo malos hábitos. No maldigo. En lugar de eso digo nombres de comidas como Palitos de Queso y Pastelillos de mantequilla. Soy un multimillonario. Si quieren salir conmigo por favor contáctenme primero."

"Todavía no es genial, peor es definitivamente mejor que la anterior." Dijo Sam.

"Bien, ahora a guardarla." Dijo Danny haciendo clic en el botón de guardar. Luego volteó para ver a Sam.

"¿Algo más Cupido?" dijo Sam. La sonrisa de Sam estaba más grande que nunca.

"Sam, Vlad es un hofa. ¿No crees que debería tener citas fantasmas junto con las humanas?"

"Danny…"

"Mira, Sam, un viaje rápido a la zona fantasma a ver si tienen un servicio de citas o algo así. ¡Tal vez tengan hasta Internet!" Sus ojos azules brillaron verdes mientras los pensamientos de venganza hacia Vlad revoloteaban en su cabeza. Esto iba a ser divertido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como si fuera perfecto, los fantasmas estaban conectados al Internet de los humanos. Danny preguntó un poco y encontró que a veces los fantasmas usaban los mismos sitios web que los humanos. Estaba demasiado feliz, eso fue demasiado fácil.

Sam y Danny regresaron a la casa Fenton y Danny comenzó a trabajar instantáneamente en esa nueva cuenta con el nombre de 1seriouslycrzdupFL. Danny ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar el profile. Sólo usó la foto de Vlad en su forma fantasma en lugar de la humana.

Luego Sam se fue a su casa y Danny pasó el resto del día peleando contra el fantasma de las cajas. Cuando llegó a casa, se fue a la cama y se acostó mientras dijo calladamente, "Feliz día de San Valentín, Vlad."

* * *

_**Bien, si les gustó, dejen reviews, si no, no lo hagan. Un review hará a la historia continuar (o más por supuesto**_ :)_** ), pero ningún review hará a esta historia un screeching halt (ni idea de que significa). es mi propia creación, no se molesten en buscarlo. No encontrarán a Vlad ahí. Bien, los proximos capítulos serán sobre las citas de Vlad, menos el segundo, porque Danny y Sam necesitan ver los mensajes que Vlad recibió…

* * *

**_Bueno dijo lo mismo que mi amiga Livinglife...no reviews...y este fic se convertira en un screeching halt lo que sea q sea eso...espero entiendan el punto XD 

Me cuesta traducir esto asi que en serio diganme con sinceridad si quieren que lo continue :)

cuidense!!

y feliz dia de san valentin...aunque sea hasta febrero jaja

-Lau


	2. Correos para Vladdie

Hola a todos!! Si yo otra vez aqui con este fic...no pude resistirme a continuarlo..me divierte demasiado espero les guste esta parte...en los proximos conoceremos a las "lindas" chicas interesadas en Vladdy...pero este es un adelanto...o mejor lean por ustedes mismos...

Paz...

ah si...se me olvidaba: No me pertenece este fi, ni DP**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Todo lo que puedo decir es Wow. Ustedes son geniales. ¡Más de veinticinco reviews por en el primer capítulo! Muchas gracias. Los reviews son una gran ayuda moral en esos días pesados de colegio. Espero que este capítulo cubra sus expectativas.**_

_**Por favor lean la larga nota de autor al final cuando hayan terminado de leer este capítulo.

* * *

**_

La mañana siguiente Danny se sentó en su cama y recordó lo que había hecho el día anterior. Sonrió y rápidamente se vistió y fue a su computador a revisar las respuestas. "Veamos cuantas mujeres están interesadas en Vlad."

Realmente Danny esperaba ninguna. Sólo había pasado un día. Estaba a punto de entrar a Internet cuando su madre lo llamó.

"¡Danny, Sam está aquí!" escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse y esperó un minuto a que Sam subiera a su cuarto. Al entrar ella vio la computadora prendida.

"Debí haberlo sabido." Dijo ella. Danny sonrió hacia ella y volvió hacia la computadora. Chequeó su email y suspiró en sorpresa. "¿Qué?" dijo Sam. "¿Estas sorprendido de que no recibiera nada? Digo, con ese profile que le diste debería ser irresistible." Danny ignoró el sarcasmo. Se movió y le mostró a Sam la pantalla.

Sam también suspiró asombrada. Había 50 respuestas para Vlad. Danny hizo clic en la primera.

"**Hey ¿qué hace un rico y **_**genial**_** hombre como **_**tú**_** soltero? He estado **_**buscando**_** a alguien como **_**tú**_** por mucho tiempo. Interés al **_**máximo. **__**Por favor**_** responde."**

Danny y Sam leyeron un par de veces antes de que Danny explotara de la risa. "¿Quién le envió eso?" Hizo clic en el nombre y miró la foto de la persona por unos minutos. Luego se calló de la silla y continuó riendo.

Sam miró la foto y terminó observando no creyendo lo que veía. Era la foto de un hombre. Danny finalmente logró pararse. Después de ver la foto y reír de nuevo, volvió a su email. "Hmm ¿a ver quien es siguiente?"

"**Oh tu pareces ser mi tipo de hombre. Guapo, soltero, poderoso, y más que nada millonario. Me encantaría ser tu novia."**

"Aleluya, tenemos una chica." Dijo Danny. El email continuó.

"**Me gusta el queso y la mantequilla, linda cosa que viene de las vacas, porque las vacas son carne y yo amo la carne. Espero que no seas vegetariano. También soy una gran cocinera, y creo que podría decirse que mi habilidad con la carne es casi "fantasmagórica"…En realidad, es fantasmagórica. Espero que eso no arruine nuestra relación."**

"Uh oh." Sam y Danny dijeron al unísono. Danny hizo clic en el profile y la foto que apareció…era la de la Dama de los Almuerzos. Danny explotó de la risa nuevamente. Sam lo golpeó un poco y dijo "Avanza a la siguiente antes de que mueras de tanto reír."

Danny frunció el ceño juguetón hacia ella e hizo clic en el siguiente.

"**Ooh, eso es valiente ¡poner que eres rico en una Pág. de citas en Internet! Me encantan los hombres valientes, y no te afecta el hecho de ser rico tampoco. Por favor considera conocerme."**

"Ella parece ser lo suficientemente normal, tiempo de irnos." Danny hizo clic en el botón de responder y escribió la dirección de Vlad.

"Danny¡¿qué estas haciendo¡No puedes sólo enviar la dirección de Vlad a esa extraña mujer!" Danny la ignoró y lo envió. Luego volvió hacia Sam y sonrió.

"Sam ¿estás lista para un viaje a la casa de Vlad?"

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" preguntó Sam. Danny sonrió de nuevo.

"¿No esperarás que me quede aquí esperando a que Vlad venga a visitarme y golpearme cuando encuentre que yo soy el que envía a esas mujeres, verdad?" Sam no dijo nada y vio mientras Danny desconectaba su laptop. "Es verano" continuó, "Tucker está en el campamento de tecnología y no nos reímos lo suficiente sin él."

Se puso de pie y sus ojos brillaron verdes. "Voy a preguntarle a mis padres si puedo ir a casa de Vlad. Podemos llevar el vehículo espectro y quedarnos ahí. Así tendremos una buena excusa para estar lejos, y monitorearemos las citas de Vlad."

"Estas loco Danny." Dijo Sam. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tus padres te dejarán ir a la casa de Vlad?"

Danny solo sonrió nuevamente. Sam miró mientras dos anillos lo transformaban en Danny Phantom y atravesó el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora, se preguntarán qué exactamente hizo Danny para hacer que sus padres dejaran que vaya a casa de Vlad. Es muy similar a lo que le hizo a los padres de Sam para que la dejaran ir al viaje por todo el país.

"Pa-digo, Jack," dijo Maddie, sonando graciosa mientras caminaba hacia él. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¡Claro Maddie¿Qué necesitas?" Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y ella lo vio sorprendida y se hizo para atrás.

"Como Danny no fue a ese viaje por todo el país como esperaba ¿te importaría si va con Sam a la casa de Vlad? Vlad dijo que estaba bien."

"¡Vladdie! Seguro, Danny y su amiga pueden ir ¡Sabes que es mi amigo de Universidad! Confío plenamente en él." Jack sonrió y trató de abrazar a Maddie, pero ella se hizo para atrás de nuevo.

"Bien, tendrás que llamarme-er, llamar a Danny a su celular porque los teléfonos de Vlad están fuera de servicio. Hazme acuerdo de recordarme todo esto luego cuando comience a desesperarme por no recordar a dónde se fue Danny."

"Um, está bien Maddie." Jack la miró por un minuto y luego dijo, "¿Siempre han sido tus ojos verdes?"

"Uh oh" Ella dijo calladamente. Luego cerró los ojos y calló en brazos de Jack mientras Danny salía de su cuerpo y regresaba a su cuarto a decirle a Sam las buenas noticias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje a Wisconsin tarda tres días en carro, por el trafico y la necesitad de obedecer el límite de velocidad. Pero no hay reglas en el cielo, así que lograron llegar a casa de Vlad en un día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad miró a través de sus gafas de laboratorio al pequeño invento en el que trabajaba. Era un localizador que atravesaría sin dolor la piel de Daniel y sería imposible de remover. No sentiría más que una picazón de mosquito, y cavaría tan profundo que no dejaría una marca en la piel de Danny, y éste no sabría nada acerca del dispositivo.

Dio una risita maligna y mientras terminaba de colocar la última pieza, su timbre sonó. Vlad se asustó un poco y aplastó el localizador que estaba entre las pinzas que utilizaba. Nadie _nunca _tocaba su puerta. Él se hizo cargo de construir su castillo en un área vacía, y no tenía ningún vecino.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había aplastado el localizador.

"Quienquiera que esté en mi puerta conocerá la muerte." Se puso de pie y golpeó su mano con el escritorio, aplastando más el localizador y poniéndose más furioso. Luego maldijo con ciertas palabras para adultos.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y él explotó desde su laboratorio hacia la puerta de enfrente. Casi arranca la cerradura de la puerta al abrirla y vio a una muy sobresaltada mujer. No había nada notable en ella realmente, pero verla lo puso nervioso, e inmediatamente perdió su furia. ¿Por qué una mujer estaría parada frente a su puerta?

"¿Hola?" Dijo Vlad nervioso. Ella miró hacia el interior de la mansión, y Vlad se alegró que la mucama la haya limpiado.

"¡Wow, realmente eres rico!" dijo ella.

"¿C-Cómo puedo ayudarla?" dijo Vlad.

"¿Tú eres un crazed up fruitloop?" preguntó la chica.

Vlad la miró por un momento y luego su ira regresó de golpe "¡Sal de mi propiedad!" Luego cerró la puerta en la cara de la mujer, y el objeto tembló y casi le cae a la chica, pero se sostuvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rayos." Dijo Danny dentro del vehículo espectro, que volaba arriba de la mansión. "Tendremos que asegurarnos de decirle a sus citas que se llama Vlad, o si no sospechará" Miró cómo la mujer miraba la puerta y luego volteaba asustada para irse.

Danny encendió su laptop y abrió su email. "Ahora ¿quién sigue?"

* * *

_**Bien, espero que haya sido un buen capítulo.**_

_**Tengo una idea y me gustaría tratarla, pero la cosa es que, necesito su ayuda. Cualquier lector que quiera hacerlo, y creo que se divertirán mucho con esto.**_

_**¿Les gustaría hacer una cita para Vlad? Digo, después de todo está en un sitio web de citas, así que habrá una gran variedad de mujeres para él. Creo que ustedes entienden que debe ser una mala cita. Hay millones de personas que harían lo que sea por casarse con un hombre rico. No muchos son premios.**_

_**Así que les pido que hagan esto por mí. En sus reviews por favor dejen un profile y una pequeña descripción de su personaje. No tiene que ser largo. Recuerden, no TIENEN que hacer nada.**_

_**Si tienen vergüenza de su personaje, si ella (o él) es realmente gay o raro como el que yo describí y ustedes no quieren ser asociados con esa persona, sólo pídanme en sus reviews y yo no pondré sus nombres en el capítulo. Dedicaré el capítulo a cualquiera que me de un personaje y no le molesta ser nombrado. **_

_**Aceptaré cualquier y todos los personajes, fantasmas y humanos, pero por favor recuerden que los gays no son graciosos cuando se han usado varias veces, y las personas pueden ofenderse por eso. Vlad no es gay.**_

_**También pondré mis propios personajes, pero son tantas las cosas que puedo pensar, si ustedes quieren que esta historia sea larga necesito su ayuda.**_

_**Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**_

Me hubiera gustado haber leido este fic antes, asi hubiera participado en eso de crear citas para Vlad...hubiera sido divertido, livinglife tuvo una gran idea, hay muchas personas diferentes interesadas en un millonario como Vladdy pero ustedes ya veran, el siguiente capitulo conoceremos a alguien muy especial...especialmente loca jaja

se cuidan, saludos, reviews, consejos y cualquier palabra que se me haya pasado en ingles avisen...

por cierto one crazed up fruitloop no lo puedo traducir, porque se usa en la historia, para ser mas exactos en el capitulo 4 y no puedo cambiar ni lo mas minimo en este fic porque no es mio..espero lo entiendan pero por si acaso...significa: un completo chiflado )

Gracias!!

-Lau


	3. Becca Barlett

Bueno, bueno..se que mi profile dice lo contrario, y se que este no es el fic que debería estar continuando...pero no se preocupen pronto veremos más de SS... y en este momento no me siento tan...sadica como para continuar ese fic...comedia es mejor...y hablando (escribiendo) de comedia...estoy tratando, en serio, de continuar ASV lo siento tanto..pero es que tengo mucho en la cabeza ahora y como le dije a una amiga es mas facil a veces traducir, que escribir en si...no digo que traducir sea lo mas facil del mundo eh...pero es divertido hacerlo...por lo menos para mi...sobre todo cuando tienes un fic genial y un millonario al cual torturar jaja XDD...los vere abajo

Disclaimer: jueguemos en el bosque que el lobo no esta aqui..si el lobo aparece, nos comera.. que esta haciendo el lobo? (adivinen q va aqui )**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Ustedes nunca paran de sorprenderme. Gracias por enviar tantos personajes. La variedad de personalidades es genial. Sortearé personajes en una caja para no tener que elegir.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a **__**Bewarethedarkness, quien me envió el personaje de Becca Barlett. ¡Gracias por este genial personaje! Espero que sea como tú querías que fuese.

* * *

**_

Vlad suspiró y escuchó la paz y la calma. Había enviado a esa mujer, que lo llamó chiflado, lejos, y ahora se sentía más calmado. Luego se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y decidió irse a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente se levantó para encontrar un par de ojos cafés mirándolo.

Vlad saltó algunos pies de altura en el aire, y terminó en el suelo. Miró sorprendido a la mujer que había invadido su casa, y se alegró de haber usado pijamas mientras dormía. Ella lo miró también, y Vlad notó que quiensea que sea, parecía que le gustaba el color negro.

Ella usaba un polo de cuello alto negro, un abrigo negro, en el cual ocultaba sus manos, pantalones negros de algún tipo y botas negras de combate. Un pañuelo negro estaba atado alrededor de su cuello en un estilo de vaquero. Su cabello era también negro, y corto. Vlad notó que la ropa que ella usaba parecía ser innecesariamente floja.

"¿Q-q-quién eres?" preguntó, aún aturdido. La mujer lo miró y luego respondió.

"Soy Becca Barlett. ¿Tú eres Vlad Masters?" Su voz sonaba nerviosa, como si fuera paranoica.

"Si." Dijo Vlad mirándola. Luego se bofeteó mentalmente. Se levantó y recobró la compostura. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?!" gritó.

Becca saltó hacia atrás en sorpresa y comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo, y Vlad pudo ver un destello metálico. Luego lo puso dentro de su bolsillo. "Estoy aquí para nuestra cita." Vlad instantáneamente perdió la poca compostura que tenía.

"¿Qué?" dijo asombrado.

"Estoy aquí para nuestra cita. Tú y yo vamos a tener una cita juntos." Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, y Vlad pensó que ella dijo, "O algo más."

"¿Algo más?" preguntó, casi no creyendo lo que oía. Becca lo miró cautelosamente y luego sacó la mano de su bolsillo, menos lo que sea que haya sostenido hace unos momentos. Tomó la muñeca de Vlad y comenzó a halarlo fuera de su cuarto.

Vlad, aún asombrado, olvidó que era mitad fantasma y golpeó a Becca en el estómago. Su mano golpeó algo sólido, demasiado sólido para ser su verdadero estómago, y escuchó su mano hacer un sonido de ruptura.

Becca casi sonrió mientras uso su otra mano para subir su camiseta y mostrar una especie de armadura. "No puedes escapar de mi Vlad. Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Volteó y comenzó a halar a Vlad nuevamente por el pasillo cuando éste finalmente recordó que podía hacerse intangible.

Atravesó la mano de Becca y comenzó a correr. Ella volteó y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Para la mala suerte del tipo, era una pistola. Vlad corrió más rápido, deseando que su pasillo no sea tan recto ni largo. Podía oír a Becca acercándose, sus pasos eran casi silenciosos.

Un rayo golpeó el techo, algunas yardas frente a él, y éste colapsó. Vlad estaba atrapado. Volteó a ver a Becca corriendo hacia él, metiendo una pistola dentro de su bolsillo y sacando otra arma de otro.

Vlad se preparó para hacerse intangible cuando escuchó el tiro que nunca vino. En lugar de eso fue un zumbido y quedó atrapado en una red.

Becca se agachó y lo miró con sus ojos cafés. Tenía su pañuelo sobre de su boca, y Vlad estaba casi seguro que estaba sonriendo triunfante. Podría fácilmente haber atravesado la red, pero luego le habría revelado a Becca que no era totalmente humano. Y no iba a hacer eso si no _tenía_ que.

Vlad suspiró y dijo, "Bien, tendremos una cita." Becca se quitó el pañuelo revelando lo que Vlad esperaba, una sonrisa triunfante.

"Estaba esperando que hicieras algo como esto. Todo el mundo dijo que yo era paranoica pero estaban equivocados."

"Claro…¿te importaría dejarme ir a mi cuarto y cambiarme?" Vlad planeaba escaparse tan pronto como ella le quitara un ojo de encima.

"No si no te veo." Dijo seriamente. Vlad suspiró asustado y sintió que su cara se ponía roja.

"¿Q-q-qué?"

"Probablemente tienes algún pasadizo secreto en tu cuarto, y tan pronto como te quite un ojo de encima te escaparás. Así que no, no te puedes cambiar si no te veo." Vlad la miró impotentemente.

"No puedo ir en mis pijamas." Dijo. Ella comenzó a quitarse su abrigo. Y Vlad vio mientras ella sacaba arma tras arma y un gran montón se formaba en el suelo. Vlad la miró mitad aterrorizado cómo ella sacaba suficientes armas como para donar a algunos ejércitos.

Luego la mujer comenzó a buscar entre el montón de armas que fácilmente podía cargar. Se colocó lo que parecía se un cinturón de utilidades y comenzó a poner armas en él. Luego colocó correas con armas en sus brazos, y comenzó a poner lo que parecían ser pequeños cuchillos dentro de sus botas.

Cuando terminó de transferir las armas, había sólo dos cosas en el suelo. Una gran bazuca que se veía demasiado grande para cualquiera, y el abrigo. Rompió la red y sacó a Vlad. Luego estiró su mano ofreciéndole el abrigo.

"Puedes usar esto." Vlad tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si _no _aceptaba, y se lo puso. Ella tomó la bazuca y lo forzó a caminar hacia su carro. El chofer de Vlad vio a la mujer con la bazuca y corrió gritando.

Vlad se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Becca se sentó en el del pasajero. Tenía la bazuca en sus piernas. "¿Adónde iremos?" preguntó Vlad. "¿A un restaurante?" no pensaba que dejarían a Becca entrar con tantas armas, pero tal vez la policía la arreste.

"No, alguien que atrapé antes puede estar ahí, y ellos querrán venganza." Vlad suspiró. Él no tenía experiencia en citas.

"Está bien ¿qué tal una película?" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Muy oscuro, alguien podría acecharnos, o tú podrías escaparte." Vlad comenzaba a irritarse, ella acababa de arruinar otro de sus planes de escape. Parece que las personas paranoicas hacen eso seguido.

"Bien ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" Hubo un silencio por algunos minutos.

"Deberíamos ir de caza" dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Vlad la miró incrédulo.

"Necesito atrapar a este tipo que escapó de prisión. Hay treinta mil dólares en su cabeza, y planeo ganármela."

"Mira," dijo Vlad poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. "Esto no está funcionando." Atravesó con su mano la cabeza de Becca y presionó un nervio. Ella calló inconsciente instantáneamente. Vlad secó el sudor de su frente. Luego se quitó el abrigo y lo utilizó para atar a la mujer.

Al volver a su mansión, se vistió y llamó a la policía. Arrestaron a Becca por intento de asesinato.

Vlad suspiró y masajeó su cabeza, al menos se había desecho de esa loca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny y Sam habían seguido la cadena de eventos con cámaras que Sam había traído y Danny puso alrededor de la mansión. Danny estaba riendo y Sam no pudo hacer, más que reír también.

"¿Viste la cara de Vlad cuando se despertó?" rió Danny y luego decidió con quien debería torturar a Vlad ahora.

* * *

_**De nuevo, gracias **__**Bewarethedarkness.**_

**_Si alguien tiene más personajes que ya haya propuesto, siéntanse libres de hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Mientras más, mejor!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ah como que me dio penita por Vlad...NOOO!! es demasiado divertido torturarlo jeje espero les haya gustado el capi...y solo para hacerlos felices...esta vez revise si se me fueron palabras en ingles...

lectores: si se te fueron palabras en ingles..

yo: rayos!!

nos veremos..leeremos pronto!! felizz año nuevo!!

-_Lau._


	4. Abby Klik

_Bonjour mes amis! Comenzamos con francés porque hay un poco de eso en el fic, no es mi culpa eh...culpen a Abby Klik._

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores amantes o no amantes de Vlad, espero que hoy se encuentren especialmente bien, yo...yo estoy peor que nunca, mi hermano se fue de viaje y estoy algo sola en este momento, depresión al máximo, lo que significa, que tendré que publicar un fic depresivo pronto...así es, SS fue publicado...y éste también, pues como dije en ASV al comienzo de mi historia, para una mala situación, comedia ayuda..._

_Espero les guste este capítulo, a mí en lo personal, pienso que esta Abby Klik es la típica niñita fofa, fresa, superficial...les encantará..._

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom (R) Butch Hartman, Matchmaker Matchmaker (R) __livinglife__, Traducción (R) MOI (la traduccioón se puede registrar?)_

**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Está bien, pido disculpas a **__**lindy12 por no preguntar antes, pero nombré a tu personaje por ti.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a lindy12 por crear al personaje Abby Klik.

* * *

**_

Vlad casi no quería abrir la puerta cuando escuchó otro golpe. Se quedó parado por un minuto frente a la puerta y quienquiera que esté del otro lado continuaba golpeándola hasta que Vlad no pudo aguantar más el sonido.

Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de gritarle a la persona por entrar sin autorización, cuando vio que era otra mujer. Bueno, adolescente sería el término más adecuado. Ella tenía unos dieciocho años y era bonita. Tenía un cabello café claro y casi rubio, usaba tacones altos de unos cuatro pulgadas de altura.

Ella lo miró, su mano aún levantada como si fuera a llamar a la puerta nuevamente. Luego dijo algo que sonó como un, "Ew."

Vlad levantó una ceja y dijo, "¿Disculpa?"

Ella sonrió, revelando desteñidos dientes blancos y dijo, "Estás disculpado."

Vlad suspiró. "No, quise decir ¿qué acabas de decir?"

La chica lo miró como si fuera estúpido. "Yo dije estás disculpado porque tú dijiste 'disculpa'. ¿Estás sordo o qué?"

"No, cuando abrí la puerta tu dijiste algo que sonó como un 'Ew' y por eso pregunté que acababas de decir." Comenzó a masajear su frente. Otro dolor de cabeza se estaba formando justo cuando se había desecho de esa chica Becca. Una aspirina más y se desmayaría.

"Bueno tu dijiste 'disculpa' y eso no suena como un 'qué acabas de decir'."

Vlad contó hasta diez y evitó dispararle a esta chica con un rayo fantasma para que saliera de su puerta. "Uno puede decir 'disculpa' en lugar de decir 'que acabas de decir' y significa lo mismo. ¿Podrías por favor darme una respuesta franca?"

No sabía por qué le importaba tanto, pero decidió que después de todo el problema que la chica le había causado, sería mejor que le diera una respuesta de algún modo.

"¡Bueno tontito sólo tenías que decir por favor ¡Yo dije 'que lindo' porque tú eres lindo y rico!" Vlad suspiró. No creyó eso por un segundo, pero luego ni le importó. Luego ella dijo algo que sólo confundió más a Vlad. "Sabes ¡te busqué por toda Florida en Internet, pero resultó que estabas como que en Wisconsin!"

"¿Por qué creerías que vivo en Florida?" dijo Vlad luciendo cansado.

Ella sonrió. "Mira papi, hice hasta la mitad del décimo grado. Y sé que las iniciales de Florida son FL."

"Em, si ya veo." Dijo Vlad no viendo la conexión de nada. "Detesto preguntarlo pero¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Como si no supieras tontito!" caminó hacia la limosina y dijo, "¡Wow una limo ¡Sabía que eras rico pero esto es genial!" se trepó en el auto, Vlad caminó hacia ella, molesto. El chofer todavía estaba desaparecido en algún lugar. "¡Vamos!" dijo la chica. "¡Vamos a llegar tarde a cenar!"

Vlad la miró antes de que la ventana oscura del carro subiera. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Tres mujeres en fila que querían salir en una cita, y ninguna de ellas lo conocía. Miró a su alrededor casi esperando ver a Daniel parado tras suyo riendo. Nadie estaba ahí.

Suspiró por una quincuagésima vez ese día y se trepó en el asiento del conductor. "¿Dónde está el tipo que conduce el auto?" dijo la chica. Vlad se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la chica.

"Él está…de vacaciones. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu-? "

"¿Restaurante favorito?" dijo ella. "Quiero ir a L'Ane" Vlad gruñó para sus adentros. L'Ane, que significaba, 'El Asno', en francés, era uno de los peores restaurantes a los que él había ido. Eso, y también el más costoso.

"¿Por qué ahí¿No podemos ir a un restaurante de comida rápida o algo así?"

Ella se frunció. "¡Un restaurante barato ¡Ahí es donde yo trabajo¡No quiero comer en un lugar en el cual podría trabajar!" Vlad la miró sorprendido por el arranque repentino de la chica. Luego ella se calmó. "Además, estoy con un tipo rico, así que puedo comer lo que yo quiera."

Vlad no dijo nada y simplemente miró como ella examinaba sus uñas. Luego encendió el auto y condujo al estúpido restaurante con la radio hablando sobre las noticias para así no tener que escuchar los balbuceos de la chica.

Estacionó el auto y luego apagó la radio. "¡BRING ME TOOO LIIIIIIIIFFFE!"(1) Vlad se tapó las orejas y miró de golpe a la adolescente, estaba usando audífonos y cantaba junto con lo que sea que escuchaba en su aparato MP3. Para la mala fortuna de Vlad, ella cantaba muy mal.

Agitó su mano frente a la cara de la chica y ella se quitó los audífonos. "Ya era hora. No podía escucharme cantar con esa aburrida música que estabas escuchando. ¿Qué era esa cosa, rap de adultos?"

Vlad la miró con incredulidad. No dijo nada y salió del auto. Ella lo siguió y lo guió al restaurante. Él ya lo detestaba.

Entraron y la chica fue hacia el camarero. "Reservación para dos bajo el nombre de Abby Klik por favor." Vlad suspiró en alivio. Finalmente sabía el nombre de ella. "Perdón por llegar tarde pero mi cita no dejaba de preguntarme cosas estúpidas sobre gramática." Vlad la miró, pero ella ni lo notó o no le importó.

Otro camarero la condujo hacia la mesa y Vlad comenzó a seguirlos cuando fue detenido por el primer camarero. "Monsieur (2) Masters, Yo sé que usted era, como dicen ustedes los americanos, rico, pero…" Vlad cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

"Pare con el falso acento y dígame a que se refiere antes de que pierda la paciencia y deje a la chica con la cuenta. Usted y yo sabemos que ella no puede pagarla." El camarero se asustó.

Él se acercó y susurró, "Yo no sabía que usted era tan sucio como para rentar a una prostituta. ¿La puedo tener cuando termine con ella?"

Vlad sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo. Eso parecía estar pasando arias veces últimamente. "Ella no es una, em, prostituta." Susurró al oído del camarero, pues sabía que siempre había periodistas tras él y podía ver el encabezado "¡MILLIONARIO CONTRATA PROSTITUTA!"

El camarero sonrió una terrible incrédula sonrisa y dijo, continuando con su acento falso, "Pero, por supuesto, Monsieur." Vlad logró con dificultad que sus ojos no brillaran rojos. El camarero lo guió a la mesa donde Abby esperaba.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Ya ordené por los dos." Ella se levantó y tomó el borde del mantel, luego lo puso bajo el cuello del traje de Vlad, para el horror del millonario y la sorpresa del camarero. Vlad iba a sacar el mantel de su traje. "¡No me hagas ponerlo ahí de nuevo!" dijo ella dulcemente.

Vlad bajó su mano y cogió el menú, que estaba escrito en francés. "¿Qué ordenaste?"

"¡Es una sorpresa tontito!"

"Bueno…cuéntame acerca de ti." Dijo Vlad sin verdaderamente importarle mucho, pero sabiendo que era lo más educado por hacer.

"Por, eres un hombre sucio Vladdie" ella dijo entre risitas. "Soy una camarera en el restaurante 'Come más crece más'" Vlad la miró. "Es un lugar donde creen que más grande es mejor, así que hacen toda la comida más grande y añaden drogas adictivas para hacer que el cliente quiera más." Vlad esperó a que dijera, "sólo bromeo" pero ella nunca lo hizo.

Finalmente la comida llegó y la primera cosa que el millonario notó fue que no se parecía a nada que había visto antes- vivo o muerto. Él casi esperaba que lo que estaba en su plato lo viera y se relamiera. Para su disgusto, Abby ordenó lo mismo…y ella comenzó a comer con las dos manos.

"Mmm ¿sabes lo que esto necesita? Algo de aerosol adictivo del viejo restaurante." Ella paró de comer y sacó una lata de aerosol de su cartera que Vlad ni siquiera notó que tenía. Ella lo roció en su comida, y antes de que Vlad la detuviera, también lo roció en la suya. Luego continuó comiendo.

Vlad la miró, ahora seguro de que no volvería a venir ahí de nuevo. Ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo-con su boca llena, y escupió un poco de comida el la cara de Vlad. "Amo esto. Te amo. Espero que tengamos muchas otras cenas como esta." Vlad tembló y decidió que era el momento de irse.

Se levantó y luego se dio cuenta de que el mantel aún estaba sujetado a su traje. La comida voló, porque él se levantó muy rápido, y cubrió a Abby. Vlad se quedó congelado, mirando a Abby que estaba humeando, al camarero que estaba riendo, y el gran número de personas paradas alrededor con cámaras.

Vlad se sacó el mantel del cuello de su traje y corrió afuera del restaurante, dejando a Abby con la cuenta, y el gran número de preguntas embarazosas que seguirían a esta escapada.

De vuelta a su casa, juró haber escuchado una risa en el asiento trasero, pero luego miró, nadie estaba ahí. "La estás perdiendo Vladimir." Se dijo a sí mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny cubrió la boca de Sam para evitar que se riera más. Ella había amado lo que Vlad le había hecho a la chica superficial con la que estaba, y no podía parar de reírse. Habían seguido a Vlad con invisibilidad, y Danny pudo haber jurado que Vlad lo miró directamente.

Decidió que mirarían a distancia de ahora en adelante. Había tenido sólo dos citas, y ésta fue la única en la habían ido a alguna parte. Danny tuvo que cubrir su propia boca cuando escuchó a Vlad decir "La estás perdiendo Vladimir." Y decidió que eso era exactamente lo que planeaba que Vladimir hiciera.

* * *

**_¡Yay! Me gustó este capítulo. Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado, y gracias de nuevo a lindy12 por el personaje de ¡Abby Klik!_****_

* * *

_ **

_Diganme: quien no amo al personaje de Abby Klik? No es una chica adorable? No tienen ganas de tirarla a un pozo? si, eso pensé. En cuanto a mí, me dio pena al final por Vlad, sobre todo cuando dijo "La estás perdiendo Vladimir" para los que no entendieron, se refería a su cordura, y para los que sí, aqui tienen una galleta. _

_Espero poner el siguiente capítulo pronto...porque mis amigos, el personaje que viene...es mi favorito..._

_Quiero agradecer a livinglife por prestarme su fic y también a lindy12, porque sin ella Abby no existiría...que mente tan genial...dejen reviews y sigan leyendo esta historia, no será sólo comedia..._

Como en éste capítulo me fue imposible traducir ciertas partes en francés o inglés añadí un Glosario, así que si se me pasó una palabra, me dicen y aclararé la duda.

**_Glosario: Gracias a mi amiga E-Dantes, por la sugerencia._**

(1) Parte de la canción Bring me to life de Evanescence significa: Tráeme a la vida...esta tradución me pareció innecesaria puesto que pertenece a una canción, espero lo entiendan.

(2) Francés. Significa Señor.

_-_Lau.


	5. Arcoiris

_Hola a todos de nuevo..si lo estoy continuando muy rápido, verán quería continuarlo mañana porque el lunes se llevarán mi pc y no podre continuarlo en el resto de la semana, pero me dije que no iba a hacerlos esperar...eso seria muy malvado de mi parte...además teniendo hasta el capitulo doce traducido...creo que puedo darme el lujo de continuar pronto...los veré abajo...¡disfruten de mi personaje favorito!_

_Disclaimer: DP:BH, MM:LL, MMCC: NGG_

_eso es Danny Phantom: Butch Hartman, Matchmaker Matchmaker: livinglife, Matchmaker Matchmaker (Casamentero casamentero): New Ghost Girl._**

* * *

**

Matchmaker Matchmaker 

**(Casamentero casamentero) **

* * *

_**Largo capítulo aquí. Bueno, largo para mí. Espero les guste, creo que divagué en algunas partes…**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a **__**MissMeliss4251 por traernos al personaje, Arcoiris.

* * *

**_

Golpe

Vlad suspiró y volteó hacia la puerta. Había estado instalando un monitor para cámara digital en un panel oculto para así poder ver quien estaba tras la puerta antes de abrirla, pero desgraciadamente todavía no funcionaba y alguien estaba tras la puerta.

Golpe.

Vlad se quedó parado, esperando a quiensea, a que tocara la puerta en lugar de sonar como querer atravesarla.

Golpe "¡Ow!"

Vlad giró sus ojos y se transformó en su forma fantasma. Tal vez podría asustar a quiensea que fuese, y se fuera. Realmente no quería más compañía después de las últimas dos. Luego notó que ya no se oía otro golpe a la puerta, así que la abrió cautelosamente.

Luego algo lo golpeó.

Vlad se hizo para atrás con lo que sea que lo que lo golpeó en sus brazos, y se alegró de que estuviera en su forma fantasma, de lo contrario habría sido enviado directo al suelo. Aterrizó ligeramente en sus pies y alejó lo que sea que lo golpeó.

Suspiró asombrado y soltó la cosa, cuando se dio cuenta de que era otra mujer.

Ella tenía una camiseta desteñida, que parecía fluir alrededor de su cuerpo delgado. Ella tenía un cabello largo y café, y usaba campanas en la parte de abajo del mismo. Vlad se dio cuenta de no había visto a alguien vestido así desde los años sesenta. Ella lo miró casi cerrando sus ojos.

"Como que, hola. ¿Tú eres Vlad Plasmius?"

Vlad se asustó y se tele transportó fuera de la habitación. Nadie sabía que él se llamaba Vlad Plasmius, excepto Daniel y los fantasmas de la Zona Fantasma. Rayos, Jack y Maddie lo llamaban el Fantasma de Wisconsin. Si una palabra se esparcía al mundo humano de que los dos, él y su forma fantasma vivían en el mismo castillo y que los dos se llamaran Vlad…

Con pánico, pensó que sólo debería abandonarla en la Zona Fantasma. Eso sonaba como un buen plan. Así ella no descubriría su identidad secreta a menos que un fantasma le dijera, y luego no escaparía…

Aún muy nervioso, Vlad se tele transportó a la habitación donde dejó a la mujer. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo lo que parecía ser meditación.

Luego miró a Vlad y sonrió. "No sabía que alguien de mi edad con vibraciones tan resplandecientes podía ser soltero." Vlad sólo la miró, aún inseguro de lo que debería hacer.

"Tu groovy almohadilla mueve totalmente mi cabeza, Rev. Esa puerta es extraña sabes, no pude atravesarla."

Vlad le dio una mirada de pregunta. "¿Rev? Mi nombre es Vlad Plasmius." Y luego, después de una pausa, "Espera ¿eres una fantasma?" él la miró, especialmente a los ojos, y no había cosa alguna que revelara que ella era un fantasma. Eso y ella no activaba su sentido fantasma.

"Rev, es apodo para Revolución" Dijo ella mirando alrededor. "Y creo que es un nombre groovy. ¿Te importa si te llamo así? Soy Arcoiris, por cierto."

Vlad la miró y luego sacudió su cabeza, para aclararla. "Si claro, lo que sea. Pero ¿eres una fantasma?"

"Rev, estás muy tenso. Cálmate hombre. Es la Era del Acuario después de todo. ¿Puedes sentir el amor en este cuarto? Todos somos groovy hermanos y hermanas en este gran universo tejido." Vlad sólo la quería arrojar fuera de su casa, pero sabía que no volvería a dormir de nuevo hasta averiguar si ella sabía que él era Vlad Plasmius.

"¡Por favor, sólo responde mi pregunta ¿Eres. Una. Fantasma?"

"Rev, tu aura es un desastre. Puedo sentir la rabia llenando este cuarto. Cálmate, estás rompiendo la calma."

"¿Yo estoy rompiendo la calma¡Tú eres la cuarta mujer que se ha aparecido en mi casa y ninguna de ustedes ha estado sana mentalmente ¡Nadie había llamado a mi puerta por años y ahora repentinamente tres mujeres, una después de la otra! Y todo lo que pregunto es si eres un fantasma pero como eres hippie no me puedes dar una respuesta franca. ¡Yo no estoy rompiendo la calma; eres tú y tu estúpida hippinidad!"

Vlad pudo sentir sus ojos encendidos con rabia, y como se sentía en este momento estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Eso es Rev, sácalo. Afuera con la mala aura, adentro con la buena." Vlad sintió un tic aparecer en su ojo. Arcoiris se levantó y dijo "¿Tienes algo de comida orgánica? Esa es la comida del alma."

Vlad apretó fuertemente sus dientes. "Vamos a intentar otra pregunta," dijo sonando estresado. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Estoy aquí por ti, Rev. Eres un tipo groovy, invitando a un fantasma como yo a tu almohadilla de soltero." Vlad sintió que estaba a punto de gritar. Decidió que no le gustaban mucho los hippies.

"¿Quieres decir que estás aquí para salir conmigo?" Ella asintió. Vlad masajeó sus cabeza, algo que parecía estar convirtiéndose en hábito, y luego miró arriba y gritó, "¡Daniel, sé que estás por aquí en alguna parte!"

"Chico, gritando al cielo es como que, totalmente groovy Rev. ¿Quién es este chico Daniel?"

Vlad cerró los ojos y trató de explicar sus sospechas. "Mira, probablemente fuiste enviada por alguien ¿verdad?" Abrió sus ojos rojos y la miró.

"No Revolución, yo hice totalmente esto porque quería." Los ojos de Vlad se engrandecieron.

"¿Quieres decir que no te metiste en esto con un adolescente?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿No te sobornaron ni nada?" Otra negación. "¿Estás segura de que nunca viste un adolescente con cabello blanco de fantasma?"

"No, Rev. Estás como, tenso. Necesitas calmarte y mantener la calma."

"Así que ¿estás segura que nunca has oído de nadie llamado Danny Phantom?" dijo Vlad sintiéndose más confundido que nunca. Si Daniel no estaba forzando a estas mujeres a venir a su casa entonces ¿quién era?

"Neh, nosotros solo somos hermanaos y hermanas en este universo, y yo conocería a mi propio hermano." Ella parpadeó como si estuviera confundida por lo que ella misma dijo.

Vlad mordió su lengua para evitar insultarla. Luego decidió que era ahora o nunca. "Ahora, dime ¿eres una fantasma o eres una humana?" Para la sorpresa del tipo ella dio una respuesta franca, Bueno algo así.

"See, hombre, estoy tan muerta como una chica puede estarlo. Mira, lo probaré" Ella caminó hacia la pared, saltando sobre la alfombra mientras lo hacía. Luego volteó y le sonrió a Vlad justo antes de…estrellarse contra la pared.

Arcoiris se levantó, luciendo como si se fuera a desmayar, e intentó de nuevo. Esta vez rebotó contra la pared y se calló. Vlad logró evitar reírse. "Chico ¿de qué está hecha esta pared? Debe ser a prueba de fantasmas. ¿Por qué harías toda tu casa a prueba de fantasmas si eres uno?"

Luego ella se trepó sobre una silla y saltó. "Wow, Rev, este lugar es groovy y todo, pero está golpeando mi calma porque cancela mis poderes." Vlad giró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella era en realidad humana. Luego se abofeteó cuando recordó que debió haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, cuando ella dijo que la puerta era a prueba de fantasmas. Era una puerta normal.

"Arcoiris, tú no eres una fantasma." Dijo él. "Yo soy un fantasma. Tengo ojos rojos, los tuyos son cafés. Yo tengo poderes de fantasma y tu te estrellas contra las paredes. Eres una humana."

"Soy una fantasma Rev. Morí en 1975. Para de tratar de asesinar la calma."

Vlad reaccionó. "Bien, eres una fantasma." La levantó por el brazo y voló hacia su laboratorio secreto. Luego abrió el portal fantasma. "¿Y sabes dónde pertenecen los fantasmas¡Aquí!" La arrojó al portal y luego volteó.

Comenzó a caminar a las escaleras cuando volteó a ver el gran verde espiral que giraba. Vlad suspiró y se abofeteó por ser tan suave. Luego voló hacia el portal para encontrar a Arcoiris.

Vlad miró a su alrededor y notó que no habían fantasmas por ahí. Eso era extraño, porque usualmente había algunos, esperando las órdenes del millonario. Pero, Vlad se alegró de que no hubiera fantasmas alrededor para escucharlo gritar esto. "¡Arcoiris¿Dónde estás?"

Se avergonzó de escucharse decir algo tan estúpido. Y se avergonzó aún más cuando escuchó una risa tras él. Vlad volteó molesto y vio que era Skulker. Su cara se puso de un extraño color morado, (como su cara es azul, si se sonroja ésta se volvería morada) y él trató de esconder eso atrás de una mirada molesta.

Skulker, sin embargo, no estaba intimidado por la mirada de Vlad. "¿Perdiste algo Plasmius?" dijo riendo entre sus palabras. "¿Como tu masculinidad, tal vez?" Vlad sintió que sus ojos se volvían rojos de ira y le disparó a Skulker algunos rayos ecto plásmicos.

"En realidad Skulker perdí algo un tanto diferente. ¿Has visto a una mujer por aquí¿Una mujer humana?" Skulker flotó ligeramente. Dos de sus extremidades no estaban y tenía un gran agujero en el pecho. Solo estaba feliz de que Vlad había dejado su cabeza, donde su verdadera forma fantasma estaba.

Eso no significaba que él había terminado de reírse de Vlad. Vlad le daba a él, Skulker, el mejor cazador de la Zona Fantasmal, ordenes todo el tiempo y si Skulker no las obedecía, sería castigado. No mucho que perder en realidad. Él ya estaba muerto.

"El gran Vlad Plasmius ¿está tratando de encontrar pareja? Conozco a algunas fantasmas con las que puedo unirte." Se rió. "pero parece que no estás teniendo mucha suerte si tus citas están huyendo a la Zona Fantasma para alejarse de ti."

Vlad se movió para adelante y antes de que Skulker reaccionara, Plasmius sacó la pequeña cosa verde que era Skulker afuera de la cabeza del robot. Lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo miró detenidamente. "Ahora, escúchame Skulker, no estoy de humor para que jueguen conmigo. Si no me dices si viste o no una humana aquí hace un minuto me forzarás a tornar las cosas…poco placenteras."

Creó un rayo ecto plástico en su mano y lo sostuvo frente a Skulker. Él chilló y dijo en un tono alto de voz, "¡Está bien, está bien ¡Sólo no me lastimes! Vi a una extraña mujer con camiseta desteñida caer aquí justo antes de que tú entraras." Apuntó hacia una puerta que estaba flotando bajo ellos.

"Un fantasma la cogió y la metió ahí dentro." Vlad cerró los ojos y maldijo por dentro el hecho de que siempre había algo en su contra.

"Bien." Dijo, soltando a Skulker, quien calló unos pies antes de volver a flotar. "¿Sabes quién era el fantasma?" Skulker negó con la cabeza, lo cual era difícil de hacer porque no tenía cuello, Vlad suspiró y voló hacia la puerta.

Miró alrededor al cambio de escenario. Las paredes estaban desteñidas, las cuentas colgaban del techo, y había flores por todas partes. "¡Rev!" dijo una voz de repente. Vlad hizo a un lado algunas cortinas de cuentas y vio a Arcoiris rodeada de varios fantasmas hippies.

Arcoiris sonrió y apuntó hacia Vlad. "Éste es el chico groovy que me mostró este lugar tan genial. Es como un matador de calmas, pero es genial." Uno de los fantasmas, un hombre con cabello largo y barba, flotó hacia Vlad e hizo un signo de paz con sus manos.

"Amigo, eres bienvenido a nuestra groovy almohadilla. Puedo sentir el poder de la flor volando fuera de ti hombre." Inspeccionó a Vlad, quien se sintió incómodo y quería irse. "Yo no apruebo el traje hombre, es totalmente retro, pero podría usar un poco más de amor."

"¿Qué?" dijo Vlad nervioso.

"Estás muy tenso. Negro y blanco son los viejos colores. Tú necesitas algo más psicodélico. Algo groovy, hombre." Él agitó su mano y de repente el traje de Vlad fue de blanco a un colorido desteñido. Vlad miró abajo y suspiro asustado.

"Y ahora tendremos que hacer algo con el cabello…" Vlad volteó y huyó volando antes de que el fantasma hiciera algo más.

Voló lo más rápido que podía hacia su portal, y en el camino se encontró con Skulker que estaba uniendo las piezas de su traje roto. Skulker vio a Vlad volar y explotó de la risa.

Vlad llegó a su mansión y cerró el portal. Luego cambió a su forma humana y luego de nuevo a su forma fantasma. Eso generalmente arreglaba cualquier hueco en su traje. Desgraciadamente no arreglaba el color.

Vlad flotó a su cuarto y se quitó su traje. Se puso unos calentadores y una camiseta y fue abajo al cuarto de lavado, aún en su forma fantasma. Él no sabía si el traje desaparecería si cambiaba a su forma humana, y después no volvería a aparecer.

Encontró el cuarto de lavado y puso su traje en la lavadora. También puso algo de decolorante que encontró. Vlad suspiró. Después de haber tenido una mucama por tantos años, había olvidado cómo lavar su ropa.

Aún inseguro de cambiar o no a su forma humana, se sentó en una silla junto a la lavadora. La puerta se abrió y la mucama entró. Ella miró a Vlad sentado ahí, pareciendo la mitad avergonzado la mitad preocupado, y dijo simplemente, "Si ibas a lavar la ropa pudiste al menos pedirme permiso primero."

Vlad parpadeó y dijo, "Um, soy un fantasma."

"Si, y yo soy una humana. Aún así, eso no te da derecho a usar la lavadora." Ella volteó y se fue, y Vlad se preguntó por primera vez qué clase de personal tenía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny y Sam habían seguido a Vlad durante la cita, y él no pudo mas que preguntarse cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Vlad encontrar quién lo metió en todo esto.

* * *

_**Wow, en verdad este es un capítulo de seis páginas. Bueno, otra vez ¡gracias **__**MissMeliss4251!

* * *

**_

_Sii al fin conocieron a mi OC favorito de todo este fic hasta ahora...RAINBOW!! o en nuestro caso Arcoiris...este es el único nombre del capítulo que voy a traducir, pero díganme sus opiniones y traduciré los demás como el primero y el segundo dado que nos demás no tienen mucha diferencia si son los nombres de las chicas..._

_los quiero! gracias a los que leen, alos que dejan reviews y a los que pasan anonimamente por aquí... :_)

_Adios..._

-Lau.


	6. Dra Lauren Goddfrey

_Hola a todos! Bueno como veran estoy de buen humor, hoy dos de mis fics favoritos fueron continuados y pues, pensé que tal vez yo debía hacer lo mismo, disfruten este capitulo y comanse unas galletas :D siii galletas, jej perdon estoy muy feliz ultimamente, es que este viernes me graduo!! sii fiesta!! todos estan invitados:D _

_Bueno bueno...ya me canse de escribir...si claro_

_Disclaimer: I do disclaim any right over Danny Phantom or this Fanfiction. Ninguno me pertenece..._**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Nota de Autor aleatoria: En caso de que alguno de ustedes no se haya dado cuenta de esto, les diré ahora. Estoy tratando de ser lo más justa que puedo, al escoger los personajes de una caja, en sorteo. Es divertido para mí por que siempre debo estar preparada para cualquier giro de argumento, que éste personaje traiga.**_

_**De cualquier manera, Aquí está el capítulo seis. ¡Éste está dedicado a **__**Epona Harper por crear a la Dra. Lauren Goddfrey para que yo use!

* * *

**_

Vlad sacó su traje de la lavadora y gruñó. Aún estaba de colores desteñidos como antes de que lo lavara. "Hippies…" Murmuró con horror. Podía imaginar la reacción de Daniel cuando lo viera vestido así.

Tal vez luego podría preguntarle a la mucama qué hacer. A ella no parecía importarle un fantasma acechando la lavandería. Vlad volvió el traje intangible para secarlo y se lo puso. Por mucho que deteste el traje, la idea de cambiar a su forma fantasma y encontrar que no estaba usando nada era todavía peor.

Suspiró y cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. A Vlad nunca le gustaba mucho permanecer en su forma fantasma por mucho tiempo, y cambiar a la normalidad se sentía como despertar en tu cama cálida después de haber soñado que te estabas congelando hasta la muerte. Justo al cambiar a la normalidad su sentido fantasma se activó.

"Más vale que no sea un fantasma hippie que se crea humana." Dijo, siguiendo su sentido fantasma hasta el frente de su puerta. La abrió, no realmente sorprendido cuando vio a una mujer fantasma. "Déjame adivinar, estás aquí para salir conmigo." Ella pareció sorprenderse.

"Eso es o demasiado inteligente o demasiado molesto, Sr. Um, Plasmius." Ella miro hacia Vlad por um momento, ajustando sus lentes mientras decía. "Oh discúlpeme; usted no es el Señor Plasmius." Vlad cerró los ojos y comenzó a explicar. Él pensó que todos los fantasmas sabían acerca de él siendo un Hofa.

"Mire, yo soy Vlad Plasmius. Soy parte fantasma y parte humana, en este momento estoy en mi forma humana." Los labios de ella se tornaron en una delgada línea y lo miró con desprecio en sus ojos verdes.

"Es imposible ser mitad una especie y mitad otra." Dijo ella.

"Pero lo soy." Dijo Vlad. Podía decirlo ahora, que no le iba a gustar esta mujer.

"Señor, tengo un doble doctorado en microbiología y bioquímica. Antes de que muera tenía una carrera como profesora en una importante universidad." Ella rió de pronto. "Probé muchas teorías como erroneas, en física y otros temas 'paranormales'" cuando ella dijo paranormales, levantó dos dedos en cada mano e hizo el molesto signo de una cita de un libro "teorías que terminaron en fraude."

"Dígame entonces," dijo Vlad comenzando a molestarse, "¿Podría explicar el hecho de que se haya convertido en fantasma?"

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada y dijo "Pues, er." Ella se enderezó y dijo. "Soy una manifestación de las emociones de la verdadera, Dra. Lauren Goddfrey, nada más que una memoria traída por un engaño de la vida." Dijo ella luciendo triste, mientras pensaba que no le gustaba ser una manifestación en forma de engaño, pero entonces ¿quién sería?

"Está bien, usted gana, iré a traer…a Vlad Plasmius." Él cerró la puerta, y estaba a punto de alejarse, pero como Lauren Goddfrey era un fantasma, ella podía simplemente atravesar la puerta. "Tengo que conseguirme un mejor sistema de seguridad." Dijo cambiando a su forma fantasma.

Había olvidado completamente que su traje blanco ahora era colorido desteñidamente, y gruñó. Vlad miró a la puerta mientras Lauren la atravesaba. "Poco fiable su personal, dejándome esperando en la puerta así." Ella vio a Vlad y dijo. "Oh, usted debe ser el Sr…Oh no ¡No un hippie!"

Vlad guardó la compostura. "Ah, mi um, personal me dijo que tú me esperabas. Señorita Lauren Goddfrey supongo." Ella se veía muy infeliz.

"Usted me llamará Dra. Goddfrey, señor." Ella flotó alrededor de Vlad, inspeccionándolo. "¿Se da cuenta de que los años sesenta terminaron hace cuarenta años?"

Vlad suspiró y comenzó a explicarse de nuevo. "Esto no fue mi culpa…Dra. Estaba tratando de salvar a alguien cuando esto pasó." Odiaba llamar a la mujer, Doctora, pero parecía que era la única forma que ella le permitiría a Vlad llamarla.

"Mmhm, claro. Dígame, Vlad ¿qué clase de héroe tiene piel azul y dientes de vampiro?" Vlad se veía avergonzado. Realmente se veía más como villano que cómo héroe… "Si me preguntas, sólo eres un hippie."

Vlad giró sus ojos. "Sólo un hippie ¿huh?" Le desagradaba más la Dra. Goddfrey mientras el tiempo pasaba.

"Si, pero pasa que yo puedo probar que cualquier cosa que ustred crea, es falsa." Ella sonrió orgullosamente. "Soy una escéptica profesional después de todo."

"Ese un maravilloso rasgo." Dijo él muy sarcásticamente.

"¡Qué!" dijo ella molesta.

"Nada, Dra." Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa amplia mostrando sus dientes de vampiro. Lauren tembló, para la sorpresa de Vlad. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Así que ¿Qué es lo que cree siendo hippie¿Qué el poder de la flor es real¿Qué es la era del Acuario?"

Vlad sonrió. Decidió que podía tener algo de diversión mientras era forzado a escuchar a esta mujer que no tenía intención de escucharlo a él. "Si, chica, paz, amor, y todo ese jazz." Cerró los ojos hasta la mitad, sintiéndose un poco humillado. "¿No puede sentir la um, unión que todos tenemos?"

Estaba feliz de que sólo Lauren Goddfrey estaba viéndolo.

La Dra. Goddfrey parecía asombrada con el repentino cambio en la actitud de Vlad. "Sr. Plasmius," dijo sonando nerviosa, "¿está usted, um bien?"

"Todo está groovy Dra G." Dijo él. "¿Pero pensé que usted iba a probar mis creencias como falsas? Hay algo," se rió, "¿rompiendo su calma?" ella se puso muy molesta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"¡Se está burlando de mí!"

Vlad sonrió maliciosamente, y dejó el acto de hippie. "Me atrapó." Dijo simplemente. "¿Pero quién puede culparme? Usted es un fantasma que no cree en fantasmas."

Ella lo miró con furia. "¿Cómo se atreve¡Le voy a decir que yo soy extremadamente inteligente y usted no es nada más que un desilusionado, estúpido e ilógico hippie!" Vlad sólo sonrió de nuevo.

"Y usted es sólo un fantasma que no puede aceptar su destino." Dijo él. "¿Y adivine qué?"

"¿Ahora qué hippie?" dijo ella molesta.

"Ha estado equivocada desde que abrí la puerta por primera vez." Dos anillos negros cambiaron a Vlad a su forma humana. La Dra. Goddfrey suspiró asustada y comenzó a tartamudear.

"¡Pero, eso no es posible! Usted no puede cambiar de una criatura a otra ¡esto no es científicamente correcto!"

"Boo." Dijo Vlad, aún sonriendo.

"Debo estar soñando." Dijo ella. "Si, eso es. Esa es la única explicación para todo este disparate." Ella miró a Vlad. "Me iré ahora."

"Usted haga eso." Dijo él. Ella flotó a través de la puerta y Vlad suspiró. Luego cambió de nuevo a su forma fantasma. Talvez podía encontrar a la mucama y preguntarle cómo quitar ese color desteñido de su traje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenías razón, chico fantasma. Esta es una forma más divertida de obtener venganza." Skulker había estado viendo toda la cita con Sam y Danny. En realidad, fue él quien le dio a Lauren Goddfrey, la dirección de Vlad.

Danny decidió que Skulker merecía ver a Vlad humillado también, y ahora Vlad no había actuado como hippie sólo frente a la Doctora Goddfrey, sino frente a tres personas más.

Skulker sonrió maliciosamente mientras repetía la cita, si así se puede llamar, en su cabeza. Literalmente. Había grabado toda la cita. "Ciertamente, mucho más divertido."

* * *

**_Perdón Unrealistic, robe tu idea de que Skulker se uniera a Danny y Sam. ¿Te importa? Me pareció una muy buena idea.__

* * *

_**_quien no odio a la Doctora Lauren Goddfrey? ah es igual a Jazz una sabelotodo pedante y presumida!!! _

_Jazz: oye!!!_

_Danny: es verdad!! jaja_

_Yo: em fuera!!! esta es la parte en la que hablo yo!!_

_Danny: (se transforma en fantasma y sostiene un ecto rayo)_

_Yo: o.O em...ADIOS!!_

_-_Lau.


	7. ¿Zehcnas Aniluap?

_No me odien por continuar pronto...XDD_

_Unas aclaraciones antes de leer este capítulo son **importantes** así que lean: recuerden que este fic es traducido, es decir su idioma original es el inglés, bueno, ahora, el personaje con el que Vlad tendrá una cita hoy, habla español, si habla español en un fic en ingles, así que no se asusten ni critiquen si ven palabras en cursiva en los diálogos como papá o venganza...esas son las palabras que se supone que en el fic original estaban en español, el resto se supone que estaba en inglés ok? Bueno una vez que he aclarado esto, a leer..._

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman y este fic no es mio._

**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**¡Yay¡100 reviews al fin! (abucheada por lectores molestos) Perdón por tardar tanto en continuar, pero he estado ocupada con mi otra historia Count Vladimir. (Tomates son tirados) ¡Está bien, está bien! También tengo bloqueo de escritora.**_

_**De cualquier manera, no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por finalmente elevar el contador de reviews al cien. Esto hizo mi año creo. Este es la primera historia que logró tener más de 99 reviews en la que he podido comentar, porque las otras que lo han logrado, lo hicieron después de que yo haya terminado con la historia. ¡Como una especial recompensa tendrán este capítulo largo! Bueno es corto para los estándares de FF, pero es de siete páginas en Microsoft Word ¡y casi tres mil palabras! **_

_**Suficientes agradecimientos y disculpas. Este capítulo está dedicado a HiddenAuthor y Grumbles, quienes me sugirieron este personaje.

* * *

**_

Sam miró hacia atrás, a Danny, quien dormía, y luego a Skulker quien estaba viendo la última cita una y otra vez. Lego volteó su atención a la pantalla, tratando muy seriamente de no reírse. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla. Envió un email con la dirección y nombre de Vlad a Zehcnas Aniluap, cuyo profile decía ser "Una linda, joven mujer, interesada en ricos tipos mayores." Y luego decidió irse a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad finalmente quitó todo el color desteñido de su traje y estaba feliz de que no había más personas afuera de su puerta por algún rato. Estaba a punto de relajarse en su estudio cuando el timbre sonó una vez más. Luego escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Se puso de pie furioso y salió disparado para la puerta de enfrente.

Una chica estaba parada mirándolo con las manos en sus labios. Vlad decidió que ella debería tener unos catorce o quince años. "Así que ¿cuándo vas a aprender algunos modales cuando estés rodeado de alguien tan lindo y popular como yo?" Dijo ella con un fuerte acento Latino.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" Dijo Vlad molesto. Él no iba a ser simpático con una niñata que creía poder meterse a su casa y mandarle la vida. Él era el adulto aquí, y no iba a escuchar tontas demandas adolescentes.

"Bueno tú me conoces con mi nombre de pantalla como Zech-nas…um, bueno, sólo dime Paulina ¿ok?" Ella tuvo problemas al pronunciar lo que sea que tratara de decir que empezaba con la letra Z, y Vlad asumió que ahora las chicas se preocupaban más de cómo se veían que de sus calificaciones. Él no tenía la más remota idea de lo que ella quiso decir con 'nombre de pantalla' tampoco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?" Demandó él. Paulina echó para atrás su cabello y actuó ofendida.

"Tuve que rogarle a mi _papá_ que me compre un pasaje de avión para viajar hasta aquí para conocerte, y ¿tú no puedes recordar por qué estoy aquí?" Ella se frunció. "Al menos eres rico, si no, esto hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo."

Vlad estaba teniendo un muy mal momento guardando calma. Después de todas las mujeres que había enfrentado recientemente, Vlad no estaba de humor para ser insultado por un menor. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. "Mira, Paulina no sé de quién obtuviste esta dirección, o por qué parece que piensas que yo te pedí que vinieras, pero no lo hice. Te compraré un pasaje de vuelta a donde sea que tengas que volver y encima te daré un bono por tu viaje aquí."

Paulina miró a Vlad como si fuera una vida inferior de las de su escuela que se atrevían a hablar en su presencia. "Vine aquí para hacerme rica, y no dejaré que un _anciano _se ponga en mi camino." Vlad apenas logró que sus ojos no brillaran rojos. Paulina lo había llamado viejo, y Vlad hizo un curso de español en la secundaria.

"Sólo tengo cuarenta y pico." Dijo él, pues no tenía nada mejor que decir. Paulina parpadeó en sorpresa. Era raro que alguien supiera lo que ella le decía en español. Sin embargo, eso no la desconcertó mucho.

"Entonces ¿por qué tu cabello es blanco?"

Vlad suspiró. Siempre se había preguntado cómo explicaría a la gente por qué de su cabello era blanco y aún estaba en sus cuarenta. Generalmente nadie se atrevía a preguntar. "Eso no importa." Dijo él. "Ahora, te preguntaré de nuevo, y tal vez podrás responderme esta vez. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?"

"Esperando a que me lleves a una cita y eventualmente te cases conmigo ¡para que después pueda quedarme con tu dinero por supuesto!" Vlad sólo la miró asombrado. "Un hombre tan desesperado como para decirle a miles de extraños que es multimillonario no puede ser tan difícil, y mientras tenga acceso libre a tu dinero y aún así me dejes coquetear con Danny Phantom, aceptaré casarme contigo."

Vlad sintió que sus ojos brillaban rojos al ella mencionar el nombre de Daniel. Eso, y el hecho de que Paulina suponía que él era un hombre desesperado. Bueno, talvez era un poco desesperado… "¿Cómo conoces a Danny Phantom?" dijo él ignorando los insultos previos por un momento. "¿Él te envió aquí?"

Paulina no notó el repentino cambio en el color de los ojos de Vlad, y dijo, "¡Por supuesto que no me envió aquí! Él es sólo el mas guapo chico en el mundo, y si no me estuviera casando contigo, él sería mi _marido._" Hizo una pausa, pensando. "¿Es legal tener más un marido en Wisconsin?"

"¡Nosotros no nos vamos a casar!" Gritó Vlad. "No planeo casarme en lo más mínimo y aún si fuera así, no me casaría contigo. ¡Ahora, sal de mi casa!" Tomó el brazo de Paulina y la haló afuera de la puerta. Vlad la soltó y ella se quedó parada luciendo asombrada.

"¡Nadie rechaza a Paulina Sánchez!" gritó ella mientras él se regresaba a su casa. "¡Vas a lamentar que yo te haya hecho el favor de tenerte en mi presencia, tú-!" Vlad cerró la puerta de golpe y puso seguro. Luego escuchó que ella golpeó el suelo y dejó salir un suspiro. Finalmente se deshizo de esa chica. Eso sería lo último que vería de ella.

Si claro.

Unas horas después, Vlad escuchó el timbre de su puerta. Él gruñó y lo ignoró, esperando que quiensea que estaba tras la puerta, se vaya. Ellos tocaron la puerta unas veces más antes de que alguien gritara, "¡Abra la puerta, es la policía!" Vlad se asustó y se apresuró para abrir la puerta.

La persona que gritó era un hombre bajo y gordo en un uniforme azul de policía. Miró a Vlad como si fuera un horrendo insecto. Vlad notó esto y casi lo mira igual, pero logró no hacerlo. Aclaró su garganta y dijo, "¿Es usted Vlad Masters?" Vlad asintió y extendió su mano para sacudirla con la del oficial, pero el oficial la miró como si estuviera sospechando dónde había estado antes.

"Señor Masters, ha llegado información a nuestro departamento que usted es un hombre soltero en sus cuarenta, y se lo ha visto con…compañía cuestionable. Pedofilia es un crimen muy serio señor Masters."

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Vlad, asombrado y a punto de reírse. ¿Cómo podrían pensar que él esa pedófilo¡Eso era absurdo!

"Ser pedófilo significa que usted tiene deseos de tener sexo con niños, o que ya lo tuvo." Dijo el policía. "Como Michael Jackson."

"Yo sé lo que significa." Dijo Vlad. "Pero, por qué-" antes de que pudiera terminar de decir, '¿Por qué me están acusando de eso?' fue interrumpido por el policía.

"¿Así que usted admite haber tratado de tener un encuentro sexual con un menor?" Vlad alzó una ceja y miró al policía. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

"No, no he tenido. Ni tampoco he querido, nunca."

"¿Es usted Gay entonces?" Los ojos de Vlad se engrandecieron y sintió que acababa se ser golpeado por un largo y mojado fideo. En otras palabras sintió que el oficial acababa de preguntarle, '¿Ha bailado con la luna hoy?' Este oficial era increíblemente estúpido o increíblemente franco.

"No soy gay, no soy pedófilo ¡y demando saber por qué ustedes parecen estar pensando que cometí algún crimen!" El tipo tembló y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

El oficial levantó el periódico y se lo mostró a Vlad. En el centro y arriba del mismo decía, "¿ESTÁ MASTERS TAN DESESPERADO?" Abajo había una foto de Vlad sentado en el restaurante al que había ido con Abby Klik, en el momento en que ella le colocaba el borde del mantel en cuello de su traje. El artículo decía:

_El Sr. Vladimir Masters fue reportado visto recientemente con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Como se muestra en la foto, tomada por un testigo ocular, él estaba hablando con una adolescente en una cita en un restaurante muy costoso. El Sr. Masters no tiene relaciones familiares, ni tampoco amigos cercanos, así que la chica no es de su familia. "Vino luciendo muy satisfecho consigo mismo." Comentó un camarero. "En realidad, él fanfarroneó que ella era una prostituta y que era mucho más barata que otras que él había contratado antes." Este comentario asombró a los reporteros. Otros testigos de la escena dicen que Masters estaba muy a la defensiva y encima salió corriendo del restaurante después de que la chica le preguntara sus intenciones. "Sólo le pregunté si iba a llevarme a mi casa después de nuestra cita, y ¡él derramó la comida encima mío y salió corriendo!" dijo la pobre Abby Klik, la chica con la que Masters tenía una cita. Claramente hay mucho más de esto que lo que primero escuchamos, y se necesita investigar más. Los años de diferencia entre los dos es para asustarse. Preguntamos a la chica, quien dijo que tenía dieciocho, y Masters por el otro lado es de edad indeterminada, probablemente llegando a los setenta._

"¡No es cierto!" dijo Vlad, leyendo la última oración. Luego leyó el nombre del periódico, y comenzó a reír. Era el Inquisidor Nacional. Miró al oficial, quien lo miraba atentamente. "¿Está bromeando verdad? Éste es un artículo de un periódico sensacionalista, y uno no muy bueno. ¿Luego qué¿Van a arrestar a Pie Grande por no estar registrado como ciudadano?"

La cara del oficial se tornó roja y arrebató el papel de las manos de Vlad, murmurando algo que sonó como "Pie Grande ya está registrado." Luego aclaró su garganta nuevamente. "Nuestro departamento no basaría algo tan serio sólo en un pedazo de evidencia." Dijo él. "Además, no estaría aquí si no fuera por una queja que recibimos de una adolescente."

Vlad sintió que su cara se puso pálida. Paulina hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lamentaría haberla echado de su casa. Desgraciadamente el oficial lo tomó como signo de la culpabilidad del millonario, y dijo, "¡Ah ha¡La verdad es libre al fin! Señor Masters, necesito que venga conmigo." Le colocó las esposas a Vlad y lo llevó al carro de policía.

"Soy inocente." Dijo Vlad, manteniendo su voz clamada. ¿Cómo se atrevía este hombre a arrestarlo¡Él era Vlad Masters!

"Señor, este es mi primer arresto. Por favor no lo haga difícil para mí ¿está bien?" Vlad se dejó llevar al carro, y esperó a que el oficial se trepara en el asiento del conductor.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de policía Vlad lentamente atravesó las esposas fuera de sus manos. Justo cuando el oficial iba a salir del auto, Vlad se hizo intangible y se metió en el cuerpo del policía. "Espero que este tipo sea nuevo a la fuerza, o si no se preguntarán por qué su voz es diferente."

Salió del carro y caminó a la estación. Vlad había pensado en su plan desde que el policía le colocó las esposas. Podría fácilmente haberlo golpeado y dejado inconsciente, pero luego habría tenido más policías en su puerta queriendo arrestarlo. Así que, actuaría como inocente hasta llegar a la estación de policía, y luego apoderarse del cuerpo del oficial.

Desgraciadamente eso era todo lo que tenía del plan hasta ahora.

Vlad entró a la estación y miró a su alrededor. Alguien agarró su hombro y dijo, "¡Ahí estás Rick! El jefe quiere verte por el caso de Masters. Tiene a esa chica loca en su oficina, y está demandando ver a ese pobre tipo." El otro hombre sonrió. "El viejo Vladdie debe haber estado desesperado para dejar entrar a esa chica a su casa."

Vlad no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que apuntó el hombre, esperando que fuera la oficina del jefe. El extraño lo detuvo de nuevo y dijo, "Oye ¿dónde está el Sr. Masters?"

"Yo-er-um…" El tartamudeo de Vlad fue respondido por una mirada comprensiva del hombre.

"¿No pudiste atraparlo verdad? No te preocupes, el jefe sabe lo escurridizo que puede llegar a ser. A veces creo que se hace invisible o algo así." Se rió y Vlad se fue otra vez.

Aunque él no le haya dado direcciones Vlad podría fácilmente haber encontrado la oficina del jefe con los ojos cerrados. "¡Si no lo traen aquí, haré que mi _papá_ demande su estación de policía por lo más valioso!" escuchó a alguien gritar. "¡Le dije que tendría mi _venganza,_ y la tendré!"

Vlad se forzó a sí mismo a entrar en la oficina, preguntándose si el jefe sabía que _venganza_ significaba venganza.

"¡Rick!" el hombre que Vlad asumió como jefe de policía dijo. "¡Gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta!" Paulina miró molesta al jefe, y éste dijo, "Um, quiero decir, ya era hora. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Masters? Por favor dime que lo tienes contigo ¿verdad?"

"El Sr. Masters es inocente…señor." Dijo Vlad. "Él no podría haber cometido el crimen, porque…" La mente de Vlad se quedó en blanco. No había una excusa plausible.

"¡Es culpable!" dijo Paulina. "¡Me hizo volar hasta acá desde Amity Park y luego actuó como si no me conociera!" Los ojos del policía se engrandecieron y miró a Paulina.

"Esa no fue la historia que usted nos contó antes Señorita Sanchez. Usted nos dijo que Masters la secuestró y trató de violarla pero usted escapó en el último minuto. También nos dijo que quería demandarlo por trauma."

"¡¿Yo qué?!" demandó Vlad, recibiendo miradas confusas del policía y de Paulina. "Quiero decir ¿tuve que ir todo el camino a ese castillo para interrogarlo para nada?"

El jefe asintió. "Paulina, temo que tendremos que llamar a tus padres. Hasta eso, esperarás afuera de mi oficina."

"¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto a mí?! Mi _papá_ hará que los despidan a todos cuando escuche cómo me han tratado. Yo no dejaré que-" La puerta se cerró y Vlad se volteó para irse. Qué mal que el jefe le hiciera una pregunta.

"Por cierto ¿cuál era la razón por la que Masters no podías ser culpable?"

Vlad se volteó y comenzó a hablar. "Él, um, él está…" dijo lo primero que se vino a la mente. "¡Él está comprometido!" Vlad quiso ponerse la mano en la boca apenas dijo eso, pero tenía que continuar. "Y su prometida había estado con él todo este tiempo."

"¿Comprometido?" preguntó el jefe. "¿En serio¿Viste a su prometida?" Vlad no pudo hacer, mas que asentir. "Bueno, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Tendré que hacer que alguien lo vaya a revisar después, para asegurarnos que no le haya pagado a nadie para hacerse pasar por su prometida."

Vlad dejó la oficina sintiéndose mareado- Había escapado el ser arrestado, pero ahora tenía que buscar a alguien para que pretenda ser su futura esposa si la policía se aparecía. Atravesó el cuerpo de Rick, dejándolo caer en el suelo, y voló hasta su castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tengo que cambiar mi contraseña." Dijo Danny, mirando a Sam quien reía sin piedad. "Sam ¡¿Cómo pudiste enviarle la dirección de Vlad a Paulina?! Vlad es peligroso, nadie pudo habernos dicho lo que le habría hecho si ella lo provocaba lo suficiente."

"¿Y cómo es eso diferente a los que has hecho tú?" dijo ella, dejando la risa por molestarse con Danny. "Vlad no es tan denso Danny, pronto descubrirá que nosotros somos los que están atrás de todo esto. 'Vlad es peligroso.'" Dijo ella, imitándolo. "Podemos meternos en la vida de Vlad y meterlo en todos los problemas que podamos pero no podemos enviar a una superficial a conocerlo."

Skulker miraba silenciosamente, inseguro de estar divertido o preocupado. Si Plasmius se enteraba que _él_ estaba en esto también, las cosas pasarían de divertidas a horribles en menos de un segundo. Los dos chicos siguieron a Paulina a la estación de policía mientras Skulker video grababa a Vlad siendo interrogado por el policía.

"Vamos Danny ¿cómo no puedes admitir que la expresión de Paulina cuando se la llevaron fuera de la oficina fue graciosa? Además, es probablemente la primera vez que ha tenido su gran ego desprestigiado un poco."

"No Sam, no fue _gracioso._ De ahora en adelante, yo escogeré las citas."

"Está bien Sr. Amargado, pero cuando Plasmius venga a golpearte no olvides decirle que te lo advertí." Él no dijo nada y volteó a ver el monitor del vehículo espectro dónde se veía a Vlad siendo arrestado.

* * *

**_Está bien, tengo que disculparme por mi poco conocimiento acerca de la policía, sólo piensen que en realidad funcionan así. :-)__

* * *

_**_Si lo sé, tenía que hablerles dicho este personaje pero ustedes mismos pudieron haberlo descubierto no? es decir el título del capítulo es su nombre al revés, que poca, a parte de superficial, nos salió bruta la chica eh?_

_no quiero ningun comentario con respecto a la frase: venganza significa venganza! encuentren algun sinonimo para venganza ustedes...ah lloro por mi falta de vocabulario_ TT-TT

_jaja los leo luego..._

-Lau.


	8. Mint Percomis

_Y henos aqui, el muy feliz día del amor y de la amistad, el día de San Vlaentín, estoy muy feliz de estar aqui hoy...porque este es un capitulo muy muy especial...disfruten su día y no sientan mucha pena por Vlad..._

_Disclaimer: DP:BH, MM:LL, MMCC:NGG ustedes ya saben lo que significa :-)_**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**Wow. Ustedes están teniendo suerte. ¡Este capítulo tiene casi tres mil palabras! No esperen esto continuar ¿está bien? Para todo lo que yo sé el siguiente capítulo tendrá sólo ocho palabras. (Aunque creo que terminarán siendo más.)**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a MissMune, quien me envió el personaje de Mint Percomis.

* * *

**_

Vlad caminó hacia delante y atrás, preguntándose qué pasaría si la policía se aparecía en su puerta queriendo ver a su 'prometida.' "¿Por qué no pensé en un mejor plan?" dijo en voz alta. "Tenía tiempo, y habían muchas otras maneras de eludir a la policía. Además, ellos no se atreverían a arrestarme si supieran lo mucho que estoy dispuesto a pagar."

Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó su paso. "Pude haber sobornado al oficial, pero no tendría garantía de que mantendría su boca cerrada. Talvez pueda salir de esto diciendo la verdad sobre todo, si todo eso es, menos que soy mitad fantasma." Vlad casi rió. "Pero eso le daría a la prensa más material para escribir."

El timbre hizo un eco en la casa y Vlad caminó hacia la puerta con reticencia. Si era la policía estaba en problemas, porque no había nadie que se haga pasar por su prometida con la excepción de la mucama, quien tenía el irritante hábito de desaparecer cuando él estaba alrededor. Si era otra chica queriendo salir con él…bueno no estaba seguro si le iría mejor con la policía o no.

"¿Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?" dijo, definitivamente, una voz femenina. Vlad decidió que tomaría el riesgo y abrió la puerta.

Parada frente a él estaba una mujer de la mitad de la edad de Vlad, tal vez veinticinco, quien lo miró tímidamente. Su cabello era pelirrojo con tonos claros, casi rosado, y estaba recogido en dos largas colas de caballo, que, para la decepción de Vlad, la hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que era. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a los policías de que no era pedófilo si se está casando con alguien tan joven?

Aunque era verano ella usaba un par de botas rojas que cubrían media pierna. Vlad se preguntó poqué estaría mirando sus piernas en primer lugar, y volvió a ver su rostro. Tenía ojos verdes, no los brillantes ojos verdes neones de un fantasma, pero un verde tipo planta, y por un momento ella lo había estado mirando.

Ella miró a otro lado cuando sus ojos se tocaron con los de Vlad. "Um…hola, soy Mint Percomis." Ella estiró su mano curiosamente y Vlad la sacudió con la de él. "¿Tú eres Vlad Masters?"

"Si soy yo. Es un placer conocerte Mint." Vlad sonó lo más educado que podía. Mint Masters. Vlad trató de no hacer una mueca ante el pensamiento. Ella no parecía ser tan mala como las otras mujeres que había conocido, pero las primeras impresiones a veces eran engañosas. Si la policía venía al menos tendría a alguien que se hiciera pasar por su futura esposa. Y si ella quería…

"¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?" preguntó el. "Podemos ir a comer algo para el almuerzo si quieres." Vlad estaba sorprendido de que esta chica no había hecho nada extraño aún. Todas las otras parecían extrañas desde el comienzo o tenían cualidades que Vlad odiaba. Mint parecía normal.

"No me importaría hacer un poco de té." Dijo ella, mirando alrededor. "¿Quisieras un poco?" Vlad sonrió y asintió, aunque el té no era algo que disfrutaba mucho después de que Maddie lo derramó en su cabeza.

Vlad la guió a la cocina, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría una cita normal. Por supuesto, no recordaba cómo era una cita normal, pero tener a una extraña haciéndote té en tu casa, no era exactamente normal.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver la cocina. "¡Esto es grandioso!" dijo felizmente. Vlad miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su cocina era muy grande en comparación con las otras. Él no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que nunca lo notaba.

De repente la mirada de Mint se volvió un poco maliciosa.

"Bueno, no podemos dejar que descubras mi receta secreta ¿verdad?" dijo ella, y empujó a Vlad fuera de la puerta.

Él miró a la puerta cerrada y dijo, "Perfecto, justo cuando pensé que ella podía ser normal." Vlad esperó a que ella saliera, y cuando lo hizo, él notó que su cara parecía cambiar de malvada a linda en un segundo. Eso, y que sólo tenía una taza de té con ella. "Gracias." Dijo él, tomando la taza de té de la mano de ella.

Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando ella tomó la taza de sus manos. "Qué-" ella lo interrumpió sacudiendo su mano y estornudando en el té.

"Strychnos, aconites, digitalis, estramonio…" Mint arrojó la taza de té al suelo, haciendo a Vlad encogerse en susto. "Ella iba a envenenarte hasta que le des lo que quiere." Ella miró a Vlad como si se estuviera dando cuenta recién de que él estaba ahí. "Oh…um…perdón sobre lo del té. Estaba…dañado."

"Está bien Mint, estoy seguro de que la mucama encontrará una forma de limpiar este desastre." Un silencio incómodo siguió, hasta que Mint habló de nuevo. Ella parecía muy ansiosa a que la conversación no fuera sobre ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" el asintió. "¿Por qué pondrías en Internet que eres millonario¿No preferirías que las personas te quieran por quien eres que por tu dinero?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Vlad, sus ojos engrandeciéndose. "Yo nunca hablé con nadie en el Internet."

"Pero estabas en esa página Web, y me enviaste un mail para que viniera aquí." Ella no sonaba confundida. En realidad, para Vlad ella sonaba casi emocionada.

"¡Yo no hice eso!" dijo él. "Generalmente estoy muy ocupado como para meterme en Internet." La curiosidad lo llenó, y preguntó. "¿Qué página Web era?"

Mint se sonrojó y dijo, Es una página Web en la que las personas ponen sus profiles para que los demás la vean si quieren…salir con ellos o no. Estaba buscando algo cuando _ella-_quiero decir, encontré tu profile. Era muy corta, y lo único que decía era que te gustaban los packers y que eras rico…oh, y dices nombres de comidas en lugar de malas palabras."

Vlad sintió la rabia subir dentro de él ante las palabras de Mint. "¿Así que cualquiera puede retener esta información?" Su voz estaba temblorosa de la rabia, y Mint lucía algo asustada. Ella asintió, confirmando las sospechas de Vlad y haciéndolo más furioso aún. "Qué perfecta forma de cobrar venganza en alguien." Murmuró bajo su aliento.

"Mint, temo que tendré que pedirte que te vayas." Dijo Vlad, tratando de sonar lo más educado que podía cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era explotar. "Tengo que…arreglar un desastre antes de que se haga peor." Ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

"Entiendo." Dijo ella. Vlad casi suspiró en alivio. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, él hubiera tenido que lidiar con una loca mujer que no querría irse. Su alivio se desvaneció cuando escoltó a Mint a la puerta y escuchó un gran golpeteo.

"Policía." Alguien dijo afuera, sonando aburrido. Vlad volvió hacia Mint, quien lo miró curiosamente.

"Sé que esto va a sonar repentino, pero estoy en problemas con la policía. Ellos creen que yo…bueno, lo explicaré luego, pero en serio necesito tu ayuda. Se supone que estoy comprometido, pero no lo estoy, y ellos me arrestarán si no ven a mi prometida ahora." Él sintió su rostro tornarse rojo de la vergüenza que sentía. "¿Podrías fingir ser mi esposa ahora? Puedo pagarte cuanto quieras."

Mint parecía asombrada, y la persona volvió a llamar a la puerta. Ella miró a la puerta, y luego miró a Vlad. "Eres inocente ¿verdad?" él asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la chica. "Entonces lo haré gratis. Siempre quise ser una actriz."

Vlad no podía creer su buena suerte, y abrió la puerta. El jefe de policía estaba parado afuera. "Le tomó mucho tiempo abrir la puerta." Dijo él. Vlad estaba un poco más calmado ahora, y pensó en una excusa.

"Tengo un enorme castillo, oficial." Dijo él. "A veces me toma unos veinte minutos llegar a la puerta. Por favor entre." Se hizo aun lado y cerró la puerta después de que el jefe, quien miró alrededor, entrara y silbara.

"Así que, los rumores acerca de usted siendo un fenómeno de los Packers es cierto." Vlad lo siguió pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba en suficientes problemas con la policía. "Le debo a Jeff diez dólares. Usted debe ser más rico de lo que pensé si puede pagar tanto dinero en esta basura." Vlad abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido. "Rick-el oficial que vino aquí ayer- me dijo que usted tenía una prometida, me encantaría conocerla."

"Claro." Dijo Vlad, dándose cuenta de que Mint no estaba por ninguna pare. "Um…¿Mint?" llamó, notando que el policía estaba seguro de que nadie estaba ahí.

"Señor Masters, si usted viene conmigo calladamente ahora no le pondré cargos por resistirse al arresto. Usted y yo sabemos que no está comprometido." Vlad estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y casi confiesa cuando Mint entró. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, lo que la hacía lucir mayor.

Vlad quería golpearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo. "Ella es Mint Percomis, pronto será Mint Masters." Eso sonó tan extraño saliendo de sus propios labios que como sonó en su cabeza. Ella volvió hacia Vlad y lo miró, causando a Vlad parpadear en sorpresa.

"No soy Mint." Dijo ella. El jefe parecía que estaba a punto de reírse. Vlad decidió que su suerte se había ido por fin. "Soy Mentha." Dijo ella volteando a ver al oficial, y una sonrisa malvada cubrió s rostro. "Usted puede llamarme Sra. Masters."

Esta vez el jefe si se rió. "Usted no es un buen actor Masters, olvidando el nombre de su prometida. ¿Cuánto le está pagando por esto señorita?"

Mentha se rió maliciosamente. "Nada todavía oficial, pero tan pronto como nos casemos tendré todo el dinero que necesite. Estamos profundamente enamorados, y usted acaba de interrumpirnos cuando íbamos a probarlo. ¿Asumo que él le dijo que se demoró en responder a la puerta porque la casa es muy grande? La verdad es mucho más arriesgada."

Ella volvió hacia Vlad y dijo, "Ese nuevo traje que me compraste es perfecto Vladdie. Sé que crees que es muy revelador, pero mientras cubra el diez por ciento de mi cuerpo es legal en la mayoría de los estados. Ven conmigo arriba y te mostraré."

Los ojos de Vlad estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a caer. El jefe de policía lucía casi igual que Vlad. "Si…" dijo el oficial, sonando muy avergonzado, "Yo sólo dejaré que ustedes vuelvan eso." Se fue casi corriendo. Vlad miró a Mentha.

"Bueno, Mint-"

"Mentha" corrigió ella.

"Mentha, gracias por fingir ser mi prometida para deshacerme de los policías. No tenía que ser tan…convincente." Ella sólo sonrió, enviando escalofríos a la columna de Vlad. No de la buena clase de escalofríos.

"Es verdad en realidad." Dijo ella. "Nosotros nos vamos a casar, y luego yo tendré acceso a toda tu fortuna. Aunque no me quieras al comienzo, te aseguro de que puedo ser bastante persuasiva."

"Claro, mira la hora; en realidad tengo que ir a hacer algo, así que por qué no te vas y me dejas encargarme de este negocio…"

"Lo siento Vlad, pero me voy a quedar con tu fortuna. Ten cuidado, por cómo me tratas ahora, porque cuando estemos casados nunca sabrás cuando puedas qué pueda pasarte accidentalmente. No te preocupes por Mint molestándote mucho. Estoy trabajando en una forma de deshacerme de ese espantoso problema se doble personalidad."

En ese momento su cara se volvió blanca, y luego ella agarró su pelo nuevamente en dos coletas de caballo. La preocupación llenó sus ojos, y miró de lado a Vlad. "Has conocido a Mentha."

Vlad estaba muy molesto. Daniel había estado atrás de esto todo este tiempo, y parecía que quería emparejarlo con las más locas mujeres que podía encontrar. Mint pensó que Vlad estaba molesto con ella, y comenzó a llorar. Vlad gruñó y dijo, "No llores. No estoy molesto contigo."

"Mentha me obligó a venir aquí para que ella pudiera quedarse con tu fortuna." Dijo entre gimoteos. "Tan pronto como te cases con ella, te matará."

"¡No me voy a casar con ella!" dijo Vlad. "Sé que es malvada, y está tras mi dinero. Además," añadió, "estoy enamorado de alguien más." Vlad decidió que si Daniel estaba escuchando, debería darle el mensaje de que su plan para que Vlad reemplazara a Maddie no estaba funcionando.

"Tú no entiendes." Dijo ella suavemente. "Hemos estado casadas diez veces, y ella ha matado a cada uno de los esposos, con veneno o con arco y flecha" Mint tembló. "A veces flechas envenenadas. Ella encontrará una forma para que te cases con ella, con soborno o envenenándote y dándote el antídoto sólo cuando los votos matrimoniales han sido pronunciados."

"¿No puedes irte? Estás bajo control ahora, así que sólo vete." Ella negó con su cabeza tristemente.

"Mentha es muy fuerte. Tomará el control tan pronto como intente poner un pie afuera de la puerta." Vlad suspiró. Todo se estaba complicando, y no estaba seguro cuánto tomaría esto.

Mint tuvo una expresión blanca nuevamente, y en un momento se soltó el cabello. "Debo enseñarle a no interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando con mis futuros esposos." Dijo Mentha con una sonrisa. "Así que, Vlad, asumo que ahora no te casarás conmigo por tu propia voluntad ¿verdad? Oh bueno, fue divertido intentar con honradez por un momento." Sacó algo de su cartera, y los ojos de Vlad se engrandecieron cuando vio que era un arco y flecha. "Pero ahora es momento de la verdadera diversión."

"¿No podemos resolver esto de otra forma?" Dijo Vlad, haciéndose para atrás mientras ella apuntaba con el arma. "En serio no estoy de humor para esto."

Ella aún sonreía. "Si me gustas Vlad. Actúas como si fueras inmortal, como si nada pudiera herirte. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Eres una práctica para cuando mate a Bill Gates." Estiró el arco y comenzó a sacar más flechas. Vlad se preguntó qué tan grande su cartera podía ser.

Vlad se encontró arrimado contra la pared. Mentha puso la flecha en el arco y estiró la cuerda. "Así que, Cariño ¿dónde te gustaría ir de Luna de Miel¿Qué tal una remota isla en África, dónde desaparecerías misteriosamente por un veneno sólo conocido por Africanos ¿O tal vez ir a un torneo de arquería dónde terminarías siendo confundido con el blanco?"

"No me voy a casar contigo." Dijo Vlad. "Y no puedes matarme ahora, porque así no tendrías mi dinero." Ella aflojó la flecha y ésta calló media pulgada a lado de la cabeza de Vlad.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe Vladdie." Dijo Mentha. "No tienes que estar en perfecta salud para casarte conmigo; sólo tienes que tener pulso. Hay cientos de ministros querrían escucharnos intercambiar votos matrimoniales, aún así si tengo que decir los tuyos por ti."

"Deberías estar en un manicomio." Dijo Vlad, no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Mentha rió.

"Muchos han tratado de arrestar a la Dra. Mint y a la Señorita Mentha, pero ninguno se ha acercado. Yo siempre estoy en control si alguien está alrededor, y puedo probarles que no estoy loca. Investigadores que se han acercado a Mint tienen el mal hábito de desaparecer."

Vlad instantáneamente pensó en un plan, pero no estaba seguro de que debería seguirlo. Si nadie creía que Mentha estaba loca, talvez él podía mostrarle quien era en realidad. Pero tendría que cambiar a su forma fantasma, y ella tendría que estar viéndolo directamente.

"Así que Vlad ¿Cómo quieres que te mate cuando nos casemos? Hay muchas otras maneras de matar a alguien además de arcos y veneno sabes, he estado muriendo por intentar el atravesar a alguien." Ella sonrió con su propia broma, y Vlad decidió que su forma fantasma en el borde de su locura no se notaría mucho.

Se transformó a su mitad fantasma y vio como los ojos de Mentha se engrandecían. "E-e-eres un f-f-"

Vlad suspiró y dijo, "Boo." Ella salió corriendo y gritando. Eso era lo que a Vlad no le gustaba de Amity Park. Los fantasmas eran tan comunes ahí, y ver alguno causaría a la gente gritar, pero no se preocuparían demasiado porque Daniel estaba alrededor.

Luego recordó que Daniel había estado viendo todo, y la rabia lo consumió. Giró su capa alrededor de su cuerpo y se desvaneció en el aire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny, Sam y Skulker estaban teniendo ataques de pánico. No esperaban que alguien viniera y le dijera a Vlad todo. Por suerte tuvieron suficiente tiempo para pensar en un plan gracias a Mentha y a la policía, pero la mayoría de eso fue gastado por Sam gritándole a Danny.

"¡Te dije que Vlad lo averiguaría!" dijo ella. "Pero no, mejor ignoremos a Sam y continuemos con nuestro proyecto de venganza, mejor vamos a poner a Vlad muy molesto, y no pensar siquiera en las consecuencias." Danny abrió su boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la ventana del vehículo espectro.

Los tres voltearon y se quedaron congelados. Vlad Plasmius estaba flotando afuera y para ponerlo muy, muy, _muy, _suave, estaba furioso.

* * *

**_¡Yay¡El primer final inconcluso que he tenido en esta historia!__

* * *

_**

_Alguien esta en problemas... _:D

_Mal mal mal Danny, se te acabó la diversión...ah bueno eso pasa por mandar a una loca con un problema de doble personalidad a la casa de Vlad Masters..._

_Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo amigos lectores...aunque no me esperen continuando pronto, la intriga es una de mis partes favoritas en una historia, y si...soy malvada, y a mucha honra._

_Feliz día de San Valentín _

-Lau.


	9. ¡Interludio!

_Ustedes si que tienen suerte, esta noche estoy super aburrida, pinté, dibujé, leí, vi tele, no tenía nada que hacer, asi que me decidí por continuar un fic, y este es el que tenía escrito, bueno este y SS y un poco de ASV pero no continuaré esos todavía porque aún planeo el argumento de esos, y como ustedes saben este no es mi fic, asi que no debo preocuparme mucho por el argumento...en serio **lean la nota de livinglife**...esto no es un capitulo actual es un capitulo de relleno...se llama capitulo en esta historia a toda cita, y en éste Vladdie no tiene ninguna._**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**¡LEAN ESTO AHORA! por favor.**__** ¡Este no es el último capítulo de esta historia! Esto es simplemente un capítulo de relleno entre dos secciones de citas. ¡Necesito tener algo de estructura en el argumento en alguna parte! Cualquiera y todos los que estén decepcionados porque sus personajes no han sido usados todavía¡anímense! No estoy escogiendo los personajes en ningún orden¡pero si serán usados¡Estoy aceptando nuevos personajes todo el tiempo! Si están esperando a que esta historia termine entonces ¡deben esperar mucho más¡Signo de exclamación!

* * *

**_

Danny golpeó su puño contra un botón y un escudo fantasma cubrió el vehículo espectro. Vlad fue lanzado hacia atrás, pero comenzó a dispararle al escucho. Estaba tan molesto que el escudo podía apenas aguantar los disparos. Danny volvió y comenzó a escribir algo en el teclado de su computador.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" preguntó Sam opacando un poco los disparos.

"Si voy a caer," gritó hacia ella, "Voy a llevar a Plasmius conmigo." Hizo clic en un pequeño botón que decía 'enviar a todos los emails' y tipeó el nombre de Vlad y su dirección. Justo cuando hizo clic la alarma sonó.

"ADVERTENCIA, ESCUDO FANTASMA CALLENDO, POR FAVOR PREPÁRESE PARA UN ATAQUE FANTASMA"

Luego todo estuvo callado. Danny cambió a su forma fantasma, aún esperando que algo pase. De repente Skulker se cayó fuertemente causando que Danny saltara del susto. Vlad apareció del aire sosteniendo la verdadera forma de Skulker. "Me encargaré de ti luego." Le dijo a la pequeña criatura. Luego lanzó a Skulker como si fuera una pelota de baseball, enviándolo contra el parabrisas del vehículo espectro. El parabrisas quedó destrozado y otra alarma sonó.

Vlad volvió para ver a Danny y a Sam. "He estado muriéndome por preguntarte qué estabas pensando, Daniel. Seguramente no creíste que llegarías muy lejos con tu pequeño plan de emparejarme con cada loca mujer sobre el planeta. Soy mucho más observador que tu padre." No se movió para atacar.

"Era una broma." Dijo Danny calladamente. Vlad alzó una ceja.

"¿En serio¿Y en qué forma te pareció graciosa¿El hecho de que mi reputación está arruinada¿El hecho de que ahora estuve forzado a pasar por diferentes extrañas situaciones con mujeres que claramente están sólo atrás de mi dinero¿O tal vez el hecho de que casi me obligan a casarme?" Vlad nunca dejó de mirarlos, ni una sola vez.

"Perdón." Murmuró Danny. Hasta Sam le dio una mirada por eso.

"Desgraciadamente no estoy de humor por el momento, y perdón no ayuda en nada." Vlad le disparó a Danny y voló hacia él, aplastándolo contra la pared del vehículo espectro.

Sam corrió y trató con su mayor esfuerzo de alejar a Vlad de Danny, pero Vlad la alejó con una mano y luego le disparó unos rayos ectoplásmicos adhesivos. Ella calló al suelo sin poder moverse.

"Rayos, chiflado ¿no puedes aceptar una broma?" dijo Danny, molesto de que le haya disparado a Sam. Trató de soltarse pero Vlad lo sostenía tan fuerte que casi no podía moverse. "Sólo estábamos tratando de evitar que pensaras en mi mamá, y tienes que admitir que funcionó." Las manos de Vlad brillaron con rayos ectoplásmicos, y como éstas sostenían las manos de Danny, Danny quería gritar de dolor.

"Nadie puede reemplazar a Maddie. ¿Te gustaría que enviara mujeres locas a que sean tu madre?"

"No, pero pensé que tu obsesión con ella se te estaba saliendo de las manos. Quiero decir ¡oh vamos! '_Las rosas son rojas, mi corazón decaído, Porque este día de San Valentín sin ti, estoy deprimido.'_ Eso sólo es triste." Danny apretó sus dientes cuando sintió el dolor en sus brazos crecer.

"¡¿Leíste eso?!" dijo Vlad, mientras su cara se tornaba morada de vergüenza. "Eso era sólo para los ojos de Maddie."

"Si, bueno, si ella hubiera intentado leer eso se hubiera muerto de la risa. Esas eran las peores cartas a las que forcé mis ojos a ver. Destruí las cuatro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad ella de ver el sobre." Vlad soltó a Danny, y éste continuó. "¿Ves? Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte. No podrías salir con mi mamá si estuviera muerta."

"Bien." Dijo Vlad calladamente. "Si insistes en que todas esas mujeres que llegan a mi puerta son buenas para mi te permitiré vivir." Danny esperó el truco. "Pero, hasta que dejen de venir, me temo que tú y tu amiga serán mis prisioneros." Vlad le lanzó ectorayos adhesivos a Danny y caminó hacia los controles del vehículo espectro. "Maddie tal vez no quiera vivir conmigo ahora, pero ya veremos cómo se siente cuando no regreses."

Danny luchó sin resultados. "¿Cómo nos vas a hacer prisioneros? Si se te ha olvidado, soy mitad fantasma, y soy mucho más fuerte que tú."

Vlad no respondió. Miró los controles del vehículo espectro en silencio. Maddie nunca sería suya, y si secuestraba a Daniel ella sólo lo odiaría. Tal vez sólo debería rendirse a tenerla. No todas las mujeres del mundo podían ser tan locas como las que había conocido¿verdad? Tal vez debería mirar al frente…

"¡Oye¡Chiflado¿Estás sordo?" Vlad volteó y miró ferozmente a Daniel, olvidándose temporalmente de su momento de debilidad.

"No, Daniel, puedo escuchar claramente tu molesta voz." Dijo rápidamente. "Mitad fantasma o no, tengo mucho más experiencia que tú y si a _ti _se te ha olvidado que tengo diferentes dispositivos para cancelar tus poderes, entonces deberías ir a ver a alguien para tu problema de memoria." Tenía el invento perfecto en mente.

Vlad volvió a los controles del vehículo espectro y voló abajo a su mansión. Levantó a Sam y a Danny fácilmente por la parte trasera de sus camisetas y los llevó a su laboratorio secreto. Luego tomó cuatro círculos de metal y los puso en las muñecas de Danny y Sam. Estos se achicaron instantáneamente hasta que quedaron ajustados e imposibles de quitar.

"¿Tienes estos en negro?" dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

"No." Dijo Vlad. "Estaba esperando mejorar estos prototipos y hacerlos un dispositivo permanente, pero como vinieron antes tendré que darles estos. No solamente cancelarán tus poderes, también los mantendrán dentro de esta casa. Y si intentan irse, un campo de fuerza los detendrá."

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Sam, "¿Eres el único que nos los puede quitar?" Vlad pareció sorprendido y asintió. "He pasado por esto antes."

Danny experimentó tratando de crear un pequeño rayo. Nada sucedió. Así que en lugar de eso, se centró en molestar a Vlad. "Te estás haciendo suave, Plasmius." Dijo él. "Así que no nos podemos ir, no es como si estuviéramos en un calabozo siendo torturados o algo así."

Los ojos de Vlad brillaron rojos. "No todavía. Ustedes dos estarán forzados a obedecerme o sufrir las consecuencias. Les prometo que ustedes probablemente querrán la ruta fácil y obedecerme."

"Nunca." Dijo Danny, mirando a Vlad. "Sam y yo no somos tus sirvientes, y nada que hagas nos hará trabajar para ti."

Una sonrisa malvada cubrió el rostro de Vlad. "Muy bien. Estaba esperando que te resistieras. Es más divertido de esta manera." Cambió a su forma humana y tomó un control remoto de su bolsillo. Su pulgar permaneció sobre un botón en el control. "Esta es tu última oportunidad." Danny sólo lo quedó mirando, haciendo la sonrisa de Vlad más grande. Presionó el botón.

Danny instantáneamente sintió como si estuvieran poseyendo su cuerpo. El dolor pasó por su cuerpo mientras se resistía, luego se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose en reverencia. Miró hacia Sam y vio que ella estaba siendo forzada también a hacer una con su falda.

"Yo te lo advertí." Dijo Vlad, sonriendo más ampliamente. "Sus brazaletes están hecho con un poco de mi ADN y las cualidades de inventor de Tecnus. Al presionar un simple botón puedo instantáneamente poseerlos sin tener que meterme en sus cuerpos. Control mental." Presionó otro botón y Danny sintió que caía al suelo con su cara mientras Vlad los liberaba del control. "Un nuevo invento mío del cual no estabas enterado."

Sam se enderezó se su pose de niña educada y lucía como si quisiera matar a Vlad. "¡Nadie me hace hacer una reverencia con mi falda y vive para contarlo!" Ella caminó hacia delante pero Vlad presionó un botón y ella se detuvo. Luego hizo la reverencia algunas de veces antes de caminar hacia atrás.

"No, no mi querida Samantha. No puedes ganar de esa manera. ¡No te he dicho aún la mejor parte! Puedo programar las instrucciones en el brazalete diciéndoles qué hacer, y ustedes estarán forzados a obedecer. A la mucama le harían bien unos asistentes, así que hasta que decida qué hacer con ustedes, la obedecerán." Vlad presionó otro botón y Sam y Danny fueron forzados a caminar afuera y buscar a la mucama.

Vlad suspiró y puso el control en su bolsillo. Danny estaba bajo control al fin, y ahora que él estaba sólo, recordó ese traicionero pensamiento de antes. Tal vez sólo debería mirar al frente, olvidar a Maddie. Tomó la foto de sus días de universidad, con él, Maddie y Jack parados juntos y sonriendo a la cámara. La cara de Jack estaba rasgada, y Vlad miró a la figura joven de Maddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Tiene que haber una forma de quitarnos esto!" dijo Danny, golpeando su puño contra la pared. Él y Sam estaban aún forzados a caminar a donde sea que la mucama esté, y él intentaba romper el control del brazalete. Nada funcionaba.

Un sorprendido aliento se escuchó de un lugar lejos de ahí, abajo en el vestíbulo y Danny y Sam vieron a la mucama parada ahí luciendo asombrada. Ella no era fea, en realidad era muy bonita. Tenía como la edad de Vlad, lo que sorprendió a Danny. Siempre pensó que las mucamas eran o muy viejas o muy jóvenes. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" dijo ella.

"Hemos venido a ayudarte en tu trabajo." Danny se escuchó decir. "El Sr. Masters nos contrató." Danny gruñó entre dientes. No había llamado a Vlad Sr. Masters desde la reunión, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Ella se frunció. "¿Quién se cree que es? Forzando adolescentes a trabajar en su espeluznante casa vieja. El idiota millonario piensa que le pertenecen la vida de todos." La mucama suspiró y dijo. "Soy Molly Virga. Ustedes me pueden llamar Molly. Sólo el malvado jefe me llama Sra. Virga. ¿Así que, qué se supone que deban hacer?"

Esta vez Sam fue forzada a responder. "Debemos ayudarte con tu trabajo."

Molly comenzó a reírse. "¿Trabajo¿En esta casa? Siempre está limpia de cualquier manera, porque el millonario cabeza de queso nunca se molesta en usar los otros cuartos, mas que su dormitorio y el laboratorio. Hay un cocinero que viene a cocinar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y este lugar es tan grande que tomaría un año para que el polvo se acumulara en alguna parte. Aquí hay una orden para ustedes: vayan a divertirse y exploren el lugar, sólo asegúrense de que el Sr. Masters no los vea."

Danny y Sam la miraron. Ella tembló. "Casa grande, no mucho trabajo, y buena paga. Mientras el jefe no se dé cuenta de que no hago nada estoy bien. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Yo soy Danny Fenton y ella es Sam Manson." Dijo Danny. Por alguna razón los ojos de Molly se engrandecieron.

"¿Danny Fenton?"

"Si…" dijo Danny, confundido de porqué la mucama lucía asombrada.

"¡Así que tus padres son los cazafantasmas que estuvieron aquí para la reunión ¿Has visto al fantasma de cara azul¿Sabes que tiene dientes de vampiro?" Danny asintió aún confundido.

Luego Molly parecía estar pensando en algo y sus ojos se nublaron como si estuviera soñando. "Sólo, cuidado con el fantasma de la cara azul. Está mucho por aquí, y aunque sea lindo estoy segura de que es peligroso. Dije la parte de lindo en voz alta ¿verdad?" Danny y Sam asintieron y Molly se sonrojó avergonzada. "Él es muy guapo, especialmente en calentadores."

Dejó a los dos amigos solos. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro en incredulidad. "Ella es muy…um, abierta." Dijo Sam.

Luego Danny explotó de la risa. "¡Molly está enamorada de Vlad Plasmius, pero odia a Vlad Masters!"

Sam giró los ojos. "Ella suena mucho a una cazafantasmas que yo conozco." Danny no dijo nada, pero paró de reír. "Molly nos dio permiso para ir a cualquier lugar que queramos de la mansión mientras Vlad no nos vea. Deberíamos encontrar un teléfono y llamar a casa."

"Sam ¡eso es exactamente lo que Vlad quiere que hagamos! Si llamamos a nuestros padres entonces ellos vendrán a buscarnos y Vlad los capturará también."

"Bueno, al menos no seremos prisioneros por mucho tiempo si cumple con su palabra y nos deja ir ahora que no le estás enviando más mujeres a que vengan tras él." La cara de Danny se volvió pálida, trató de esconderla lo mejor que podía. Sam igualmente lo notó "¿Qué?"

"Yo-uh-um…Vlad no mantendrá su palabra, Sam. Tú sabes eso." Sam alzó una ceja y miró a Danny, sabiendo que escondía la verdad. "¡Está bien! Mentí. Justo antes de que Vlad rompiera el escudo fantasma respondí todos lo emails a la vez. Va a tener una cita con cada una de las mujeres que hagan clic en su profile."

_**Ding-Dong**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ding-Dong**_

Vlad miró hacia arriba y se frunció molesto. La laptop de Danny estaba aún en el vehículo espectro, así que no podía ser otra mujer ¿verdad? Vlad comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Tal vez era una visita. Si, claro, una visita a una de las casas más apartadas de todo Wisconsin. Suspiró y decidió que Danny debió haber contactado a la última mujer antes de que él lo capturara.

"Al menos esta será la última. Ahora que Daniel no se está entrometiendo más, seré libre de esta loca gente." Vlad suspiró y resolvió para de hablar consigo mismo, aunque era conveniente forma de sonar loco. Por supuesto esta era la última cita, y él sería libre después de esto. Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

_No puedo creer que Danny hizo eso...ahora esta historia no acabara nunca!! jaja no, mentira..tiene que terminar en algun punto no? pero debo esperar a que livinglife haga eso...jeje_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo...el siguiente sera divertido :-)_

_Díganme en sus reviews que piensan de Molly...la veremos mucho por aqui _:P

_los leo pronto!!_

-Lau.


	10. Gwendoline Smatter

_Un capítulo dedicado a las personas mayores que conforman la familia de Fanfiction..._

_Disclaimer: DP:BH, MM:LL, MMCC:NGG._**

* * *

**

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)

* * *

**

_**¡Yay¡Rápidas actualizaciones! Este capítulo está dedicado a **__**BJA Fan, por enviarme el personaje Gwendoline Smatter. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**_

Vlad abrió la puerta esperando una chica de su edad. Para su sorpresa terminó siendo abrazado por una mujer de unos ochenta años de edad. Casi no podía respirar, y cuando ella finalmente lo dejó ir, él se quedó parado y jadeó por aire. "¡Oh Vladdie, estaba esperando que respondieras mi email!"

Él suspiró y decidió que definitivamente no iba salir en una cita con una anciana. Ella era gorda, con muy, muy grandes…ustedes saben qué. "Sobre eso. Yo no hice en realidad ese profile, fueron unos adolescentes que estaban haciéndome-"

"¡Ugh¡Adolescentes! La juventud está destrozada en los jóvenes, es lo que siempre digo. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Ellos no se preocupan por nada en lo absoluto, y definitivamente no nos dan el respeto que merecemos. ¿Puedes creer la ropa que usan? Los pantalones están hechos de suficiente material como para levantar una tienda de circo y las camisetas apenas cubren su piel para que sean legales. ¡Y sus padres¿Cómo se atreven a dejar que sus hijos salgan vestidos así? No me hagas comenzar con los góticos. El negro es un color que sólo debería usarse en los funerales, y el maquillaje es algo que se usa para verse mejor, no como mapaches. ¿Qué clase de música es la que escuchan¿Porquería¿Tú sabes, esa música donde el tipo habla y te maldice durante toda la canción? Como ciudadanos mayores es nuestro deber encargarnos de las futuras generaciones, pero ¿cómo podremos si son tan rebeldes¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"-una broma." Vlad terminó, su cabeza giraba con todas las quejas de la mujer. "¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre?"

Ella sonrió, revelando una blanca dentadura postiza. "Gwendoline Smatter, edad 79, mi ocupación es estar retirada. No te preocupes por la diferencia de edad entre nosotros cariño, me encantan los hombres mayores." Luego Gwendoline haló a Vlad hacia su amplio pecho y dijo, "Será lindo tener finalmente a alguien con quien hablar además de las enfermeras."

Vlad luchó para librarse del abrazo y respiró profundamente. "Gwendoline, realmente no creo que esto vaya a funcionar…espera¿dijiste hombres mayores?"

"¡Por supuesto! No me importa que tengas noventa, al menos no tienes muchas arrugas en tu rostro." Vlad puso una mano en su rostro, asegurándose de en serio no tener arrugas.

"¡No soy viejo!" dijo Vlad. "Y sólo tengo cuarenta, y ciertamente no tengo arrugas." Ella apretó la mejilla de Vlad y sonrió de nuevo.

"No hay forma de escapar al padre tiempo Vladdie. Recuerdo cuando era joven y una hermosa niña, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que en mi época si usábamos ropa apropiada que cubrían nuestros cuerpos, y escuchábamos al buen viejo jazz. Yo era muy joven para ser bailarina, pero podría haber danzado esa música por siempre. Y cuando la depresión golpeó al país, mi padre se quedó en el negocio. 'Gwen,' me dijo 'nunca inviertas en el mercado de acciones' y nunca lo hice. Todos eso hombres jóvenes de negocios piensan que están a salvo tirando su dinero en esos pedazos de papeles, pero eso sólo demuestra que la gente joven es la carga de la sociedad."

"Si, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo siendo viejo?" Ella lo aplastó en un abrazo de nuevo.

"Sé lo que se siente cariño. Por mucho tiempo yo también negué ser una señora mayor, hasta que las personas en la enfermería me hicieron verme en el espejo. Ellos siempre hacen la comida sabes-"

Vlad la interrumpió. "¡Por favor¡Sólo escúchame por un momento! Yo. No. Soy. Viejo. No soy tu tipo, y tú deberías en serio irte. Ahora si no te importa¡POR FAVOR VETE!" Ella le dio una mirada en blanco.

"Lo siento lindo, pero no puedo oír ni una palabra de lo que dices. Mi audífono no ha estado funcionando últimamente y a veces sólo convierte todo en estática. Ahora como estaba diciendo, la enfermería nunca cocina los vegetales correctamente." Vlad suspiró mientras ella continuaba de hablar acerca de vegetales y cómo cocinarlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny y Sam estaban viendo a distancia, quedándose tan callados como podían. Desgraciadamente no era tan fácil como sonaba. Cuando Gwendoline estaba quejándose de los góticos Danny tuvo que sostener a Sam para evitar que ella saliera de su escondite y le gritara. Eso no ayudó mucho, porque Sam ya estaba molesta con Danny en primer lugar.

"¿Qué esta haciendo el fenómeno ahora?" una voz dijo justo detrás de ellos. Los dos saltaron en sorpresa y se voltearon. Molly estaba parada ahí mirando a Vlad y a Gwendoline. "¿De dónde vienen todas estas señoritas? Están provocándole un dolor de cabeza a Vlad."

Vlad miró hacia la dirección donde se escondían y todos se agacharon. "Está inscrito en un sitio de servicio de citas." Explicó Danny. "Todas las mujeres son personas interesadas en su dinero." Ni siquiera se molestó en explicar que él fue el que envió a las mujeres a Vlad en primer lugar.

"¿Así que el virgen cuarentón está finalmente buscándose una chica? Bien. Estoy enferma de escucharlo hablar de una pobre mujer llamada Maddie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- y nunca te tratan bien en las casas de retiro. Siempre actúan como si fueras senil. Y luego la gente joven viene de visita y nos tratan como si fuéramos bebés. '¿Necesita un cambio de pañal¿Quisiera que le quitara su dentadura¿Quisiera más puré de frijoles verdes?' ¡Nunca paran! Y luego solo hablan y hablan y hablan; nunca se dan cuenta de que tal vez nosotros no queremos oírlos quejarse de cómo las personas viejas son más que una carga para la sociedad. ¿Por qué no mejor todos saltan de un…¡Hey¿Estás despierto calabacita?"

Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron de golpe. "¡No soy viejo!" gritó. De repente hubo un golpeteo en la puerta. "¡Yo abriré!" dijo Vlad, feliz de alejarse de Gwendoline por un momento. Abrió la puerta y vio a dos hombres con unas muy grandes agujas. La cara de Vlad se puso pálida.

"Hemos rastreado a la Sra. Gwendoline Smatter a esta mansión, señor. Ella escapó de El Último Recurso: Asilo esta mañana y descubrimos que estaba siguiendo un email a esta dirección. Requerimos que usted coopere con nosotros para que podamos encargarnos de la situación y dejarlo en paz. Si usted se niega a entregar a la Sra. Smatter estaremos forzados a detenerlo." Vlad estaba a punto de decirles que tomaban su trabajo demasiado en serio, pero luego miró las agujas y lo pensó mejor.

"Ella debería estar aquí." Dijo él, haciéndose aún lado para dejar a los dos hombres entrar.

Gwendoline vio a los hombres y gritó, "¡Nunca me atraparán con vida policías!" antes de correr. Los dos hombres corrieron tras ella y Vlad se quedó donde estaba. Estuvieron desaparecidos por algunos minutos, y se escucharon algunos golpes fuertes. Finalmente los dos hombres regresaron cargando a Gwendoline entre ellos. Ella no estaba inconciente, pero si parecía estar delirando.

"¡Adiós Vladdie¡Espero que termines con esa negación que tienes de tener noventa¡No te rindas, no te dejes capturar como me capturaron a mi!" Vlad cerró la puerta y se arrimó a la misma, feliz de que se haya ido. Ahora volvería a vivir su vida normal y volver a hacer planes malignos. Luego recordó que Daniel estaba aún en la mansión en algún lugar.

"Si le dije que lo dejaría ir cuando las mujeres dejaran de venir." Murmuró Vlad en voz alta. No sabía si debería o no dejar ir a Daniel. Él había hecho un muy malvado plan, y Vlad estaba en parte orgulloso de que tenía cierta influencia sobre el chico.

Decidió que lo consideraría. En realidad casi decide dejar ir a Daniel y a su amiga. Si Daniel era lo suficientemente malvado como para disfrutar la venganza en otra persona, entonces aún había esperanzas para él. Vlad comenzó a caminar lejos de la puerta con estos pensamientos cuando el oscuro sonido de una mano en la madera llegó a sus oídos.

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Los ojos de Vlad brillaron rojos y se comenzó a preguntar si debería destruir a Daniel con un arma o con sus propias manos.

* * *

_Mmm. Yo opino que estrangularlo con tus propias manos suena mucho más sádico Vladdie...me iría por la opción dos..._

_Capítulo corto, pero divertido, el siguiente es más largo, lo prometo, cuidense!_

-Lau.

_Ps: Ah se me olvidó decirles! Linvinglife ha puesto la siguiente parte de este fic en ingles! YAY! eso significa...Más material para traducir y más diversión para ustedes! Si lo están leyendo en inglés, solo les aviso n.n _

_Bye!!_


	11. Penélope Spectra

_¡AHH! ¡No me odien! ESTO no fue mi culpa, FF no me dejaba subir documentos pero gracias al cielo encontré una forma de subirlos exitosamente! YAY por mi! ¿Cómo han estado mis hermosos lectores? Espero que super bien, este capítulo es muuuuy especial, sólo lean el título, pero el siguiente (giggle) es mucho más divertido. (suspira) Mejor no los dejo esperando, creo que ya esperaron lo suficiente con esto. Diviértanse leyendo a una de las parejas favoritas de la Phanfictionalidad..._

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman y este fic es propiedad de livinglife :D

* * *

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)**

* * *

_**Más que nada un capítulo de relleno. Hay una cita pero es sólo la mitad del capítulo. **_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a HiddenAuthor.**_

* * *

Abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado. Parada ahí estaba una mujer con traje y cabello fogosamente rojo. Ella era muy delgada, y hubiera sido bonita si no tuviera una apariencia malvada en sus brillantes ojos verdes. El sentido fantasma de Vlad salió pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

"Soy Penélope Spectra." Dijo ella, sonriendo casi demasiado. "¡Y estoy aquí para hacer tu vida de solitaria y depresiva a divertida y asombrosa!" Spectra ya estaba usando sus poderes para averiguar qué le causaría a Vlad más miseria. "Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte parado ahí y esperar que un idiota me robe, o me vas a invitar a pasar?"

Vlad suspiró y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara. Sus palabras eran sorpresivamente cerca de lo que pasó con Maddie. No se movió lo suficientemente rápido, así que Jack se la robó. Vlad instantáneamente pasó de furioso a deprimido.

Spectra sonrió más, absorbiendo la miseria de Vlad. Caminó y pasó a la entrada. "Alguien tiene un problema de obsesión." Dijo lo más alto que pudo para que Vlad escuchara. "¿Te das cuenta de que Green Bay nunca te dejará comprar a los Packers, verdad?"

"Si." Dijo Vlad, luciendo miserable. "Lo sé." Escondió su miseria lo mejor que pudo y continuó. "Penélope, sé que recibiste un email que te dijo que vinieras aquí pero yo no lo envié. Dos adolescentes me jugaron una broma. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y me gustaría volver a eso. ¿Podríamos hablar en otra ocasión? No sé, como mañana, o en unos meses…o años…"

"¿Cómo un hombre adulto no puede darse cuenta de que unos niños le están haciendo una broma? ¿Qué tan tonto eres?" Ella no se movió ni un poco hacia la puerta.

"Estuve, algo ocupado…" dijo Vlad.

Molly caminó hacia ellos calladamente, miró a Spectra, y dijo, "El cocinero dice que hizo suficiente comida como para dos personas, si a su compañía no le molesta quedarse a cenar."

Spectra sintió que la desesperación de Vlad creció y dijo, "¡Maravilloso! ¡Así tendré la oportunidad de ver como vive un rico a medias! ¡Vamos Vladdie, cambiemos ese ceño al revés!" tomó el brazo de Vlad y lo comenzó a halar hasta la salida.

"…Gracias, Sra. Virga." Dijo Vlad mientras era halado. No tenía ganas de agradecerle nada a Molly. Ahora tendría que lidiar con Spectra durante la cena también.

"De nada fenómeno." Murmuró ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny y Sam estaban escondidos detrás de los objetos de los Packers escuchando todo. Danny le dijo a Molly que trate de mantener la cita lo más larga que podía y porque ella odiaba a Vlad Masters, aceptó. Danny decidió que mientras esté atrapado en la mansión de Vlad podía tener un poco de diversión.

Molly caminó donde se estaban escondiendo y dijo, "No hay moros en la costa. Creo que esa mujer Spectra está tratando de hacer al cabeza de queso llorar. Ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera."

Sam se preguntó qué haría Molly si se enteraba que ese cabeza de queso era también el fantasma que ella amaba. "¿Por qué odias tanto a Vlad?" preguntó ella.

"Es un consentido, rico, malvado, vanidoso, un fanático de los Packers; no deja de llamarme Sra. Virga, y es una mala persona. Y odio su cola de caballo. ¿Algo más que te gustaría saber?"

"Si." Dijo Sam. "¿Por qué te gusta el fantasma que aterroriza esta casa?"

Molly se tomó su tiempo en responder. "Eso es más difícil de explicar. Él es misterioso, guapo, tímido, y no se parece en nada a Masters." Hizo una pausa luego le dio a Sam una mirada de pregunta. "¿Por qué? Si estás tratando de unirme con Vlad Masters olvídalo. El pensamiento de siquiera gustarme me causa nauseas." Molly se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde Danny ya se estaba escondiendo. "Vamos a ver si ya se redujo a una cubeta de lágrimas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El comedor era enorme, y Vlad trató de sentarse lo más lejos de Spectra que podía. Desafortunadamente la mesa era redonda así que era difícil. Usualmente el cocinero traía la comida, pero esta noche Molly lo hizo. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver torturar a Vlad.

"¿Sra Virga?" dijo Vlad, confundido, "¿Por qué está sirviendo la cena esta noche? La he visto muchas más veces hoy que en un tiempo."

"Suerte la suya." Dijo Molly, ni siquiera molestándose en bajar la voz. Sam le recordó las razones por las que odiaba a Vlad y estaba determinada a probar que eran ciertas. "Disfruten la comida; es como todo lo que está por aquí. Medio cocidas." Sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Vlad.

Spectra miró la espalda de Molly mientras se iba. Si alguien iba a causarle miseria Vlad iba a ser ella no una tonta mucama. "Estoy sorprendida de que dejes que alguien te trate así Vlad." Dijo ella. "Deberías prestar más atención a las otras cosas que a tus propios deseos."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo Vlad. "La mucama sólo ha de haber tenido un mal día."

"Claro." Dijo Spectra. "Sabes, he visto hombres que se vuelven prematuramente calvos, pero nunca a alguien con el cabello blanco que esté en sus cuarenta. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que te hace ver más viejo de lo que eres?"

"Lo sé. Mi cabello ha sido blanco por veinte años. Es por el accidente que tuve cuando estaba en la universidad."

Spectra se frunció. Había seguido la línea equivocada de insultos. La miseria de Vlad estaba saliendo más lentamente, y no era nada como lo que estaba recibiendo antes. "Bueno tal vez es por eso que no estás casado. ¿Por qué alguien saldría con un hombre que luce tres veces su edad? A menos que lo estén haciendo por tu dinero, por supuesto." Su sonrisa volvió. Había dado justo en el blanco.

"Tal vez." Dijo Vlad sintiéndose más deprimido que nunca. ¿Por qué esta mujer Spectra no podía irse? ¿Era por eso que Maddie no lo quería? ¿Por el color de su cabello?

"Pero por supuesto, el dinero no lo puede comprar todo, ¿verdad? Aunque como eres rico, ya probablemente sabes eso. Tú probablemente esperas que la chica de tus sueños se case contigo y vivan felices para siempre. ¿No estás un poco viejo para eso? Un soltero de cuarenta años es muy viejo."

Vlad miraba su comida y luego dijo, "¿Así que, por qué estás aquí? ¿También estás interesada sólo en mi dinero?"

Spectra achicó sus ojos. "No. Estoy aquí porque mi idiota asistente Bertrand no me ha pedido que salga con él aún. ¡He estado trabajando con el toda mi vida y él no se da cuenta de que lo amo!" hubo un incómodo silencio y Vlad la estaba mirando. "Oh. Dije eso en voz alta." Ella tembló. "Bueno, creo que eso significa que, tu sabes, estoy aquí para ponerlo celoso. ¿Te importaría que terminara mi cena antes de que me vaya?"

"En realidad, si me imp-"

Ella lo interrumpió "¡Genial!" sonrió maliciosamente. Esto era demasiado fácil. A ella no le gustaba para nada Bertrand, pero Vlad no necesitaba saber eso. "Ahora que sabes que ninguna mujer te amaría a menos que esté loca o sobornada, podemos movernos a otro tema."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijo él, miserablemente.

Ella se sacudió. "Soy una fantasma que se alimenta de las penas humanas, y ¿qué es mas deprimente que salir con alguien que cae en todos los trucos?" Los ojos de Vlad se engrandecieron en sorpresa. "Espera, ¿no sabías que era una fantasma? Tu sentido fantasma debió haber salido."

El sentido fantasma de Vlad finalmente salió, como decir 'te lo dije.'

Vlad apretó sus dientes molesto. Daniel había planeado todo esto. Había sido forzado a lidiar con esta mujer porque Daniel quería jugarle una broma. Ya tenía suficiente. Los ojos de Vlad se tornaron rojos como la sangre y miró furioso a Spectra. "Sal de aquí, ahora." Dijo él.

Ella se sorprendió y perdió la compostura por un momento. "¿Qué? ¿En serio estás molesto? ¡Se supone que deberías estar deprimido!" Spectra se puso de pie y se calmó un poco. "No importa. Me has dado suficiente miseria como para mantenerme joven por al menos una semana. Así que vas a estar solo y soltero para siempre, no es como si yo no intenté-"

"Fuera." Dijo Vlad peligrosamente. Spectra casi voló afuera de la puerta.

Se volteó y miró alrededor del comedor. "Daniel, Samantha, sé que están aquí, así que salgan." Vlad tomó el control de su bolsillo y presionó el botón. Hubo un estruendoso golpe mientras Danny, Sam y Molly caían de su escondite tras una puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes chicos?" murmuró Molly, mirando a Sam y a Danny. "Si él dice salgan de su escondite significa que no sabe donde están. ¡No tenían que salir!" Vlad por supuesto no escuchó nada de esto, y miró a Molly en sorpresa.

"¿Sra. Virga? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Ella no dijo nada y Vlad continuó. "No importa. Por favor valla a limpiar la cocina o algo. Necesito enseñarle a estos niños una lección." La voz de Vlad era baja y peligrosa. Molly se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Vlad.

"Déjelos en paz. Ellos sólo tenían curiosidad de porqué tantas mujeres estaban viniendo a la casa, y no puedo culparlos."

"No es su asunto decirme lo que tengo que hacer, especialmente cuando no sabe todos los detalles." Dijo Vlad. "Soy su jefe." Una idea le vino a la cabeza. Sostuvo el control y presionó el botón. "Además, Samantha y Daniel saben que no seré una amenaza para ellos."

Danny sintió que Vlad tomaba control de nuevo. Cerró su boca muy fuerte y trató de resistir, pero no pudo. "Estaremos bien." Dijo él. "El Sr. Masters no nos hará daño."

Sam fue forzada a continuar. "No te preocupes por nosotros. Sólo trata de que no te despidan."

Molly les dio una extraña mirada y luego miró desafiante a Vlad. "Si se atreve a herir a estos niños, lo mataré mientras duerma." Ella se fue furiosa dejando a Vlad parado en asombro y silencio.

"Yo la escucharía, si fuera tú." Dijo Sam. "Habla en serio."

Vlad parpadeó y miró a Sam y a Danny. "¿Qué ocurre Samantha? ¿Tienes miedo de los castigos que tengo planeados para ustedes?"

"Claro que no." Dijo Danny, mirando a Vlad. "Si no estuviéramos usando estos brazaletes ya me habría hecho fantasma y te hubiera derrotado. Si hay alguien aquí asustado eres tú. En lugar de enfrentarnos usas control mental."

Vlad frunció el ceño y cambió a su forma fantasma. "Tú necesitas aprender una lección." Le disparó a Danny. "Nadie," le disparó a Danny de nuevo. "Nunca" otro disparo, "Desafía a Vlad Plasmius."

Danny se levantó con cuidado, mientras el dolor lo consumía. "Pensé que Spectra sería una buena pareja. Ella se alimentaría de toda tu miseria, y tú estarías casado con alguien tan malvada y desesperada como tú." Vlad miró a Danny y Danny lo miró a él.

"¿Con cuántas mujeres me vas a emparejar, Daniel?" dijo Vlad.

"¿Por qué debería decirte?"

Vlad caminó hacia delante y agarró el brazo de Sam "Porque si no, entonces Samantha tendrá que pagar por tu insolencia."

"Ya tuve suficiente." Dijo Sam molesta. "¡Deja de llamarme Samantha!" Ella pateó a Vlad en la rodilla, y como siempre usaba sus botas de combate, fue mucho más dolorosa que una patada normal. Vlad se hizo para atrás de dolor y la soltó para agarrar su rodilla. Luego se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el control en su mano y presionó un botón. Sam y Danny se pararon rectos.

El cuarto estuvo en silencio por un momento. Vlad flotó en el aire para presionar su rodilla. "Ahora, díganme Daniel y _Samantha,_ cuántas mujeres más van a venir. Y díganme la verdad esta vez."

Danny trató de detenerse porque sabía que la respuesta iba a poner a Vlad muy molesto, pero no pudo. "No sabemos. Cualquiera que entre a tu profile conseguirá tu dirección y nombre."

Los ojos de Vlad se ensancharon y se calló al piso en sorpresa. Casi grita de dolor cuando el dolor volvió a su rodilla. "¿Hay alguna manera de detenerlas?" dijo él.

"No." Respondió Danny. Vlad cambió a su forma humana.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Vlad suspiró en derrota y presionó un botón diferente en el control. "Bien. Ustedes simplemente se quedarán aquí hasta que dejen de venir." Ellos se comenzaron a ir. "Y Daniel, te prohíbo que le digas a la Sra Virga que te castigué. Me gustaría vivir por la noche."

* * *

_Oh más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no se aflijan, el siguiente capítulo es especialmente largo para ustedes. _

_Ah Vladdieh debió haberle disparado como unos diez rayos fantasmas más a Daniel, en serio este capítulo me dio pena la primera vez que lo leí, definitivamete Spectra es mala. Ah necesito tortura! __(Va a la pag de Spy Guy y abre fic de Masters' Weapon) Los veré después del capítulo 8..._

_Yet again...este fic no me pertenece y es comedia...lo cual no me disgusta para nada. Continuaré pronto, lo prometo! Saludos a mis hermosos lectores y especialmente a mis leales reviewers :love: no se lo que haría sin ustedes..._

-Lau

* * *


	12. El título se lleva demasiado espacio

_Dueña de Danny Phantom? Déjenme soñar!_

_Dueña de este increiblemente creativo fanfic? Sigo soñando!_

Aparentemente estaban en épocas navideñas el día que livinglife continuó este fic.

* * *

**Matchmaker Matchmaker**

**(Casamentero casamentero)**

* * *

_**Como un regalo de los días festivos les estoy dando este capítulo tan especial. No sólo porque es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en cualquier historia (más de tres mil ochocientas palabras), es un capítulo único, como ya se darán cuenta.**_

_**Dedicaciones de este capítulo van para **__**dArkliTe-sPirit, Chaos inducer, y HiddenAuthor.**_

_**Merry Christmas, **__**Joyeux**__** Noel, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Hanukah, Feliz Kwanza, o cualquier cosa que estén celebrando o no celebrando en esta época. ¡Y feliz año nuevo!**_

* * *

Vlad estaba aliviado de que despertó a la mañana siguiente y aún estaba con vida. Hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo. Su sentido fantasma salió y se metió en un armario antes de transformarse. Usualmente no le importaría, pero ahora que Molly lo estaba vigilando debía ser más precavido.

Abrió la puerta y sintió que su mandíbula cayó en asombro. Esta mujer era aún más bonita que Spectra. Usaba una larga falda esmeralda, y una blusa blanca, y sus ojos combinaban exactamente con su falda. Ella era de cabello negro y piel bronceada, y le sonrió.

"No es educado quedarse mirando." Dijo ella, la barbilla de Vlad subió con la ayuda de la mano de la joven. Vlad sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella tenía un extraño efecto en él, y él sabía que estaba cayendo en una especie de hechizo pero no podía detenerlo. "Dime, ¿cómo es que un fantasma tan guapo como tú pudo permanecer soltero?"

"Yo…um…" ella lo detuvo poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Vlad.

"Está bien, no necesito saber. ¿Puedo pasar?" ella no esperó una respuesta y caminó pasando alado de Vlad de cualquier manera. "¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar callado y hablamos?" otra vez ella no esperó respuesta. Ella caminó hacia un cuarto diferente y Vlad la siguió despacio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡¿Quién se cree que es?!" dijo Molly, caminando de atrás para adelante, "¿Viniendo aquí como si fuera dueña del lugar y luego caminar sola con él? Y él solo la mira como si fuera un diamante de diez quilates o algo así. Las otras fantasmas estaban bien, sabía que se iba deshacer de ellas, pero esta nueva chica ya lo tiene donde lo quiere. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Danny y Sam se miraron y luego volvieron hacia Molly. "Así que… ¿ni siquiera sabes el nombre del fantasma?"

Molly se sonrojó avergonzada. "No, no lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de alejar a esa seductora de él."

"Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo defenderse por sí solo." Dijo Danny, aún molesto porque Vlad lo golpeó la noche anterior. "Si esa fantasma hace que él se enamore de ella y luego rompe su corazón o algo así, entonces es su culpa." Sam lo miró molesta.

Ella no le había dicho a Danny su idea aún, pero ella ya había decidido unir a Vlad y a Molly. Pero desafortunadamente su plan no había estado funcionando muy bien hasta ahora. Especialmente desde de que Danny odiaba a Vlad y no quería emparejarlo con cualquier persona que estuviera mentalmente sana. Sam suspiró y dijo, "Bueno, si queremos ver como termina esto deberíamos seguirlos."

"Síganme." Dijo Molly, volteándose y caminando en la dirección que Vlad y la otra fantasma fueron. Sam estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Danny tomó su brazo y la echó para atrás.

"Encontré una falla en lo que Vlad dijo anoche." Dijo Danny con una sonrisa malvada. "Él dijo que yo no podía decirle a Molly que me golpeó, pero nunca dijo que _tú_ no podías."

"Danny-"

"Mira, yo sé que Molly está enamorada de Plasmius, pero odia a Vlad. Cuando encuentre que son la misma persona ya no estará enamorada de la mitad fantasma de Vlad. Sólo dile lo que él me hizo anoche. Si tenemos suerte ella hará que Vlad nos suelte." Le dio a Sam una mirada de cachorro. "¿Por favor? Ella puede al menos hacer que Vlad nos quite los brazaletes para así podernos ir."

Sam no dijo nada. Danny le sonrió, pensando que ella iba a seguir su plan, y corrió a alcanzar a Molly. Sam dio un suspiro nuevamente antes de seguirlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Así que, Vlad," Dijo la fantasma cuando ya estaban en un cuarto diferente. Era una de las muchas salas de Vlad. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien lindo y cariñoso viniera aquí a conocerte, hmm?" Ella tomó a Vlad por el brazo y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, junto a ella.

Vlad sonrió a medias. "¿A conocerme? Un largo tiempo. No es como si muchas cariñosas y lindas personas fueran fantasmas." Hubo una corta pausa. "Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo."

"Soy Bloed." Dijo ella. "Pobrecito fantasma, solo por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Vlad honestamente. Ya no le gustaba Bloed. Ella lo hacía sentir indefenso, algo que definitivamente no quería ser.

"Bueno no te preocupes. No pienso irme de aquí por mucho tiempo." Bloed tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras decía esto, y se movió más cerca de Vlad. "A menos que quieras que me vaya." Ella le sonrió a Vlad, quien sólo miró abrumado.

"Eh hem."

Vlad y Bloed voltearon y vieron a Molly parada en la puerta sosteniendo un sacudidor de polvo hecho de plumas. "Hola, soy yo, la mucama." Dijo tratando de mantener su tono de celos lejos de su voz. "Sólo porque tu tengas…compañía," hubo una pausa mientras Molly veía su sacudidor de plumas, tratando de quedarse la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. "Creo que al Sr. Masters no le gustaría que no hiciera mi trabajo."

"Está bien." Dijo Bloed, sus ojos brillando naranjas de ira. "Sólo tendremos que irnos a otro cuarto." Se puso de pie, pero Molly bloqueó el camino a la puerta.

"Nop, no pueden hacer eso porque…" pensó en una excusa plausible. "¡Porque hay cazafantasmas en caminando por aquí!" Bloed no pareció creer la excusa de Molly. "No pueden dejar este cuarto o si no, los atraparán."

"Claro…" dijo Bloed, girando sus ojos. Caminó hacia Molly y se susurró al oído. "Mira cariño, este fantasma es mío. No sé lo que tú ves en él, pero yo veo un rico solitario tipo que haría cualquier cosa para complacerme. Ahora vas a caminar afuera de la puerta y dejarnos a solas."

Molly la miró furiosa y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Bloed la empujó afuera de la puerta con su fuerza fantasma. Ella lanzó la puerta y la cerró de golpe en la cara de Molly. Vlad que había visto toda la escena, finalmente habló. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Bloed volteó y caminó hacia Vlad. "Nada que te preocupe, cariño." Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de Vlad y lo haló hasta que se sentara en el sofá de nuevo. "Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos?" Bloed sonrió maliciosamente y acercó su cara a la de Vlad. Justo cuando iba a besarlo el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Vlad se puso de pie, casi noqueando a Bloed hasta el suelo. "¡Alguien está en la puerta! Ahora vuelvo." Atravesó la puerta mientras Bloed se sentaba en el sofá y le daba pequeños golpes con su dedo índice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly había estado parada afuera del cuarto donde Vlad y Bloed estaban. Vlad se tropezó con ella y los dos cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro. "Lo siento…" dijo Molly avergonzada. Los dos se pusieron de pie y miraron a cualquier otro lugar menos el uno al otro.

"Lamento que Bloed haya sido tan ruda con usted Sra…" Vlad se detuvo justo a tiempo. A veces ser dos personas diferentes era difícil. Él sabía que la Sra. Virga odiaba a su forma humana, así que si averiguaba que él era mitad fantasma… bueno no quería terminar en un laboratorio del gobierno en algún lugar.

"Por favor, sólo dime Molly." Dijo Molly. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos Vlad le estaba prestando atención una vez. "Lamento si arruiné tu cita o algo así."

"No arruinaste nada." Dijo Vlad. "Para ser honesto, estoy feliz de que la detuvieras." Hubo otra extraña pausa hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar varias veces. Quienquiera que esté en la puerta estaba molestándose. "Debería ir a atender eso."

Hubo otra pausa y el timbre volvió a sonar antes de que Vlad dejara a Molly y respondiera a la puerta. Era otra chica fantasma. Tenía un cabello largo y negro con un mechón de plata, ojos color verde oro, y usaba ropa negra. "Estaba preguntándome cuando atenderías finalmente a la puerta." Extendió su mano y Vlad la sacudió en saludo. "Soy Zeena."

Un pequeño sonido de silbido vino de la nada. Vlad miró abajo y vio que en la mano de la fantasma estaba una pequeña lagartija mirando a Vlad. Ésta gateo en la mano de Vlad y un poco más lejos. Duro. Vlad gritó y sacudió su mano hasta que la cosa lo soltara. Dos alas aparecieron de su espalda y éste voló hacia Zeena, y silbó molesto.

"Aww, ¡te quiere!" dijo Zeena, sosteniendo al dragón en sus manos. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Vlad miró al dragón y dijo, "Lo siento pero los animales no son permitidos en mi mansión." Realmente no quería saber que pasaría si Bloed descubría que él tenía a otra mujer en el castillo, y no se sentía con ganas de averiguarlo. Tenía que deshacerse de Zeena rápido. "Y estoy algo ocupado."

Los ojos de Zeena se volvieron color rojo sangre. "Eso está muy mal." Dijo ella, su voz sonaba como un gruñido. "Para ti." Vlad notó que el dragón se había ido y Zeena parecía estar transformándose.

"¡Está bien! ¡Puedes entrar!" gritó a medias. Zeena instantáneamente regresó a la normalidad y el dragón apareció en su mano de nuevo. Hizo un sonido que sonó como una risita mientras Zeena entraba a la casa y pasaba junto a Vlad. "Sígueme, por favor." La guió abajo, a un vestíbulo opuesto al que Bloed había ido.

Vlad y Zeena llegaron a otra sala. El dragón se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a rasgarla. "Bueno, a mi dragón le gusta aquí. Creo que me acostumbraría a vivir en un lugar como éste."

"Esta es nuestra primera cita." Dijo Vlad, temiendo lo que vendría. "No creo que deberías acomodarte mucho todavía."

"¿Ah si?" dijo ella, la ira subiendo en su voz. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás viendo a alguien más?"

"No es sólo que no creo que debas asumir que nuestra relación va a llegar mucho más lejos." Él notó que el dragón había desaparecido de nuevo.

"¿Ya estás terminando conmigo?" dijo ella. Su piel tomó una onda por un momento. "Ese no es tu mejor interés sabes." Vlad miró con horror cómo la cara de la chica se volvía como la de una lagartija.

"Está bien, no estoy terminando contigo." Dijo Vlad rápidamente. La cara de lagarto de Zeena sonrió y volvió a la normalidad. El dragón volvió a aparecer en su mano de nuevo. De repente el timbre sonó de nuevo. Vlad saltó en sorpresa. "¿Podrías disculparme por un minuto?"

Casi corre a toda velocidad lejos del cuarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny miró a Sam atrás de la espalda de Molly. Estaba muy molesto con ella porque Sam no le había dicho nada a Molly acerca de Vlad. Sam evitaba verlo y actuaba como si fuera inocente de cualquier cosa. Su plan estaba finalmente comenzando a funcionar. Molly y Vlad habían hablado por más de un minuto.

Ella se sentía mal por Vlad, aún cuando no paraba de llamarla Samantha, y no sabía que hacer. Claro, quería irse a casa, pero también quería ayudar a Vlad y a Molly. Así que pretendió ignorar las miradas de Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad abrió la puerta por tercera vez y encontró otro fantasma. Ella estaba vestida como si fuera de la era medieval, y tenía un largo medallón alrededor de su cuello. "Soy Dora." Dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia con su falda. "¿Puedo entrar a tu castillo?"

Ahora Vlad realmente no sabía que hacer. "Um, estoy realmente ocupado en este momento, así que si no te importa…"

Dora no entendió la indirecta. "Esperaré a que estés listo." Dijo ella mientras flotaba a lado de Vlad y entraba a su casa. Vlad suspiró y masajeó su cabeza. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos ahora.

La otra fantasma comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo donde Bloed aún esperaba. Vlad voló hacia ella y dijo, "No, esa sala está…" buscó por una excusa, "¡está siendo limpiada por Molly! La mucama." Añadió la última parte en caso de que Dora pensara que él tenía a otra mujer en la casa. Por supuesto que sí tenía otras dos…

"Por favor, ¿te importaría esperar aquí hasta que me encargue de algo?" él le mostró otro cuarto. "Volveré tan rápido como pueda." Dejó a Dora y voló hacia atrás y abajo al otro vestíbulo donde Bloed estaba esperando impacientemente. Vlad flotó en frente de la puerta, no queriendo realmente entrar. Bloed escogió justo ese momento para atravesar su cabeza afuera de la puerta.

"¿Dónde has estado?" dijo ella, sus ojos brillando anaranjados. "No es lindo dejar a una dama esperando." Sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda mientras lo halaba del cuello de su capa y lo halaba adentro.

"He sido muy amable contigo Vlad." Dijo ella, aún sosteniéndolo por su capa. "Y realmente estaba esperando a que lleváramos nuestra relación a otro nivel," ella puso su cabeza junto al oído de Vlad y susurró, "además de una pequeña conversación."

Vlad tomó las manos de Bloed y las quitó de su cuello. "Mira, apenas te conozco y realmente no creo que las cosas vayan a funcionar." No le estaba gustando por dónde estaban llendo las cosas. La fantasma frente a él era una completa extraña, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado entrar en la casa.

Los ojos de Bloed brillaron naranjas y se quedaron así. "Pero estaba esperando a que te convirtieras en el novio número trece. El trece es mi número de la suerte ¿sabes?"

"¿Novio número trece?" preguntó Vlad, sintiéndose confundido. Como si necesitara otro conflicto en su cabeza.

"O 'ese otro novio' si tu prefieres. Siempre cambio de novios cada mes. Tú ibas a ser el hombre con suerte que me tendría cuando esté aburrida. Pero estás terminando conmigo ahora." Sus manos comenzaron a cambiar aún siendo sostenidas por las de Vlad. "Así que, te convertirás en el ex-novio número doscientos."

Vlad la vio hacerse más alta –como de unos seis pies de altura- y se comenzaba a transformar. Su piel se volvió verde clara, y se hizo escamosa mientras pupilas en forma de cuernos se formaban en sus ojos. Ella se convirtió en un dragón con dos brazos, y dos duras alas salían de su espalda.

"Prepárate para morir de nuevo, Vladdie." Dijo ella, revelando largos dientes filosos.

Vlad soltó sus manos, y vio que ahora eran dos filosas garras en lugar de dedos. Tan pronto como lo hizo ella atacó. Vlad esquivó el ataque y se volvió intangible mientras las garras lo atravesaban. La cola de Bloed golpeó varios objetos en un mostrador, y todos eran antigüedades. Vlad sabía que debía guiarla afuera del cuarto antes de que destruyera algo más.

Él volteó y le disparó a la puerta, y ésta se salió de su lugar, Vlad voló al pasillo. Bloed gritó furiosamente y lo siguió. Se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que Vlad estaba seguro de que ella lo iba a atrapar. Luego dos manos lo halaron de repente a un cuarto, causando que Bloed lo pasara de largo.

Con la esquina de su ojo Vlad vio un aura fantasmal. Sin embargo, no volteó, y dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran en la puerta sólo en caso de que Bloed se diera cuenta dónde estaba. "Gracias Dora." Dijo él.

"¿Quién es Dora?" dijo una muy molesta Zeena. Vlad volteó justo a tiempo para ser empujado por dos enormes garras hacia una pared. Zeena se había vuelto un dragón de dos pies más largos que Bloed, y tenía unas garras que se veían más mortales.

"Ella es, um, uh…" Vlad suspiró y decidió que no podría mentir más en esta. "Otra mujer que vino a mi casa." Los ojos de Zeena se tornaron rojos y Vlad se asustó mientras las garras atravesaron su piel.

"¡Así que por eso te fuiste por tanto tiempo!" dijo ella. "No importan tus excusas. Pienso quitarte la cabeza a mordiscos por haberme dejado en este cuarto tan feo. Verde y dorado no son una buena combinación."

"¿Quitarme la cabeza…a mordiscos? ¿Eso no suena un poco severo?" Vlad no esperó una respuesta. Atravesó hacia atrás, a la pared, y se soltó de la garra de Zeena. De repente hubo un sonido duro mientras la cabeza del dragón atravesó la pared. No la atravesó con intangibilidad. Vlad se agachó cuando las garras volaron por el aire donde su cabeza estaba.

Volvió y voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la entrada de su castillo. No había nadie más ahí, y tomó un momento para calmarse. Hasta que dos manos con garras lo agarraron por su garganta. Bloed apareció del aire, y Vlad recordó que ellas eran dragones _fantasmas._ Zeena entró al cuarto principal y vio a Bloed estrangulando a Vlad, y Vlad poniéndose azul. Bueno, más de lo normal.

"¿Ella es la chica por la que me estás botando?" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Vlad miró entre las dos dragonas y se preguntó cómo sabían que la otra era una mujer. Además de la sombra en los ojos de Bloed, ellas podían parecer de los dos géneros. Luego se preguntó porqué estaba pensando en esto cuando debería estar pensando en una forma de escapar.

Zeena se acercó a Bloed y la miró, "¿Qué es lo que ves en este camarón? ¡Sólo tiene seis pies de altura! Y ni siquiera tiene piernas. ¿Y qué se supone que es esa cosa sobre sus ojos, maquillaje? Necesita mucho más que eso."

Bloed lanzó a Vlad al suelo y puso sus manos donde sus caderas habrían estado si tuviera. "¿Quién se cree esta vagabunda que es? ¡Ella no tiene belleza natural! ¿Por qué consideraría cambiar a una criatura tan magnífica como yo por alguien tan asqueroso?"

Vlad se levantó y miró a las dos dragonas discutiendo. "¡Yo no las invité a venir aquí, a ninguna! Fue una broma que me hizo un niño. Y si las hubiera invitado no iría a una segunda cita con ninguna de ustedes. Tú," señaló a Bloed, "sólo estás interesada en mi dinero, y tú," apuntó a Zeena, "¡estás tan acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, que arrancas las cabezas a mordiscos a la gente por razón alguna!"

El cuarto calló en un silencio asombroso. Bloed y Zeena se miraron y luego miraron a Vlad. "¿Quieres que nos unamos para asegurarnos de que no quede nada de este fantasma menos esa cosa roja que usa?" sugirió Zeena.

Bloed se sacudió. "Claro. No tengo nada que hacer."

Los ojos de Vlad se ensancharon. Hizo un escudo fantasma mientras las llamas lo cubrían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" dijo Molly. Danny y Sam estaban agarrándola por la espalda para evitar que ella vaya a pelear contra las dragonas. La única arma que tenía era el extintor de incendios, pero estaba determinada a salvar a Vlad.

"Estoy seguro de que puede salvarse solo." Dijo Danny. En ese momento Vlad fue lanzado por el cuarto a una pared por un disparo de Zeena. "Está bien, tal vez no puede."

"Danny, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Sam molesta. "Molly no sobreviviría ni un segundo contra estas dragonas."

"¡No tendríamos que sostenerla si le dijeras la verdad sobre Vlad! Además, es su culpa por dejar entrar a tres fantasmas al mismo tiempo a su casa."

"¿Tres fantasmas? ¡Eso es!" Ella soltó a Molly, lo que provocó que se cayera. "Molly, la última fantasma que vino aquí es amigable. Podemos pedirle que ayude a Vla- quiero decir, al fantasma."

Molly se puso de pie y miró a Sam. "Si, o talvez sólo se vuelva loca y se convierta en un dragón como las otras dos."

"Confío en Dora." Dijo Sam. "Vamos." Corrió hacia el vestíbulo donde Dora estaba. Molly miró atrás a la batalla antes de seguir.

Danny la vio irse. La última cosa que quería hacer era ayudar a Vlad. ¿Por qué Sam no le decía simplemente la verdad a Molly? Así podrían irse. Miró a Vlad y luego fue al cuarto donde Molly y Sam fueron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad disparó rayo después de rayo a las dos dragonas, pero cuando una parecía debilitarse la otra atacaba. Terminó esquivando la mayoría de los ataques, pero lo que dolía mucho más que el fuego, era que las dos locas dragonas estaban destruyendo su colección de los Packers.

Después de un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, fue noqueado y cayó al suelo. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Molly que lo estaba mirando. "¡Estás bien!" dijo ella, sonando aliviada.

Luego notó que junto a Molly estaba Dora. Ella parecía estar decidiendo entre estrangularlo o no. "No deberías jugar con los corazones de las damas." Dijo ella. "Especialmente cuando esas damas pueden volverse dragones." Vlad se preparó y esperó a que ella atacara, pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso ella caminó alado de Vlad, y se transformó en un dragón. Era varios pies más grande que Zeena y Bloed juntas. Zeena y Bloed miraron a Dora y se asustaron. Ella las levantó con una mano y las miró.

"Sé que este fantasma malvado sólo nos llamó para romper nuestros corazones, pero no pudo evitarlo. Usen sus poderes en una manera más productiva. Como seduciendo príncipes y así convertirse reinas de un reino." Dora cargó a las fantasmas al laboratorio de Vlad y las llevó a la Zona Fantasma.

Vlad notó que Molly, Sam y Danny lo estaban mirando. Molly porque lo amaba, Sam porque estaba buscando una forma de cómo decirle a Molly que Vlad Plasmius era Vlad Masters sin romper el corazón de Molly, y Danny simplemente porque lo odiaba.

"Si, bueno…creo que me iré ahora." Flotó a través del suelo y voló hacia arriba antes de cambiar a su forma humana.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Molly subía, determinada a estar lo más lejos que podía del desastre de la entrada. "Hola Molly." Dijo Vlad sin pensar.

Molly se detuvo y miró a Vlad. "Es…Sra. Virga para usted." Continuó subiendo y miró sobre su hombro a Vlad algunas veces.

Vlad continuó su camino bajando las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que Molly odiaba a su parte humana pero no le importaba su parte fantasma. Talvez su parte fantasma podía estar alrededor más seguido.

* * *

_OH no hay comentarios de la fabulosa livinglife aqui, bueno lo reemplazaré con los comentarios de la fabulosa traductora. NGG dice: Hola! espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, personalmente me divierte y me parece que es un digno capítulo en tamaño y en contenido, la relación de Molly y Vlad se desarrolla un poco más e inclusive la de Danny y Sam, aunque no sabemos que va a pasar..._

_Trataré de continuar lo más pronto que pueda, pero solo tengo traducido hasta aquí y son hasta ahora 15 capítulos. Así que tampoco quiero adelantarme mucho, porque verán...la autora de este fic es un poco ocupada y no puede continuar muy rápido, por eso no quiero continuarlo tan rápido tampoco y tener un hiatus sin querer, pues dependo de livinglife._

_En fin saludos a todos, y gracias a todos mis lindos lectores y especialmente a los que dejan reviews, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan de este fic, que aunque no es mío, me gusta mucho._

-NGG is out of the building babeh!


End file.
